Life with Toothless
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: Toothless: A sneaky adorable yet dangerous Night Fury. What can a Dragon like that do flying around Berk? Especially with the help of others. Love, Drama, Hilariousness and Jealousy. Look at the big life of Toothless in the small island of Berk. Sequal to my separate stories Nightstar and Opposites attact. Pic by Stalery on Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween! Or happy Wednedsday for who ever don't celebrate Halloween. This first one is my OC Nightstar I haven't writen about her in a while. ENJOY! :) My fans of Nightstar!**

Toothless Pov

I crept on Nightstar trying to scare her. I slowly stalked her watching her every move waiting for the right time to scare her. I accidentally snapped on a branch. Nightstar quickly snapped her head. I froze. She came over and sniffed the air. "I know its you" Nightstar said. "Ugh... Why do you have to ruin all the fun for me?" I groaned coming out. "Only for you" she winked. "So do you know what today is?" I asked. "Do tell" she said. "Its what the humans call _Halloween_" I replied. "Hallowhat?" Nightstar asked. "Where the humans eat discustingly sweet things and dress up and walk around" I said. "So they dress up to scare people?..." Nightstar asked. "I'm guessing" I said. "So is that why you failed miserably on trying to scare me?" she asked. I growled. "Ok calm down you might not be able to scare _me_ but we _can_ scare other dragons" Nightstar said.

"And thats why I love you" I said licking her. "Y-yeah w-whatever..." Nightstar said looking at the ground. "Who's our first victum?" she asked returning to her old self. "Who is the easyest to scare?" I asked. We both thought for a moment then automatically smirked to eachother. "Hookfang" we both said. We flew and found Hookfang wondering around. "What is he scared most of?" she asked. "I'm thinking eels" I replied. We went and gathered many things to make a giant eel disguise. We began to follow him. Then made a noise on purpose. "Who's there" Hookfang asked flaming up. Nightstar and I made hissing noices to appear to be an eel. "Show your self!" he shouted. Then the shadow of a gigantic eel showed up. "An eel?!" he asked un flaming and backing up. "Hookfang.." I said in a different voice. "How do you know my name?!" he asked clearly afraid.

"I'm going to eat you!" I shouted. Nightstar continued to make hissing noises. "Ahhhh!" Hookfang ran yelling. Nightstar started laughing. "Shh.. Lets see what he does" I said. He ran and saw Meatlug go toward were he was at. "No Meatlug don't go there!" Hookfang said. "Why not?" she asked. "Theres a big eel!" he shouted. "Eels aren't giant! Show me it!" Meatlug said. She followed Hookfang and they saw nothing. "Giant eel... Yeah.. you should stop hallucinating things" she said clearly annoyed walking away. Hookfang followed looking confused as always. As soon as they left we started to crack up. Nightstar was laughing like crazy and so was I. I got up gasping for air and cleared my throat. "Should we scare someone more?" I asked. "Duh! We can't leave all of our friends scareless" she said.

"Who's next?" I asked. "Meatlug" Nightstar replied. "Now how do we scare her?" I asked. "We use what she cares most for and use it as a weakness to scare her!" she said. "Damn you have on evil mind" I said smirking. "Would you expect something else?" she asked. I smirked and tripped her and pinned her. "Hey!" she shouted. "Whats wrong love?" I asked mockingly. "Come on! I just bathed" Nightstar wined. "Oh really? Then let me help you get dirty again" I said licking her. She giggled as I licked her. "I _love_ your evil mind" I whispered in her ear. "Yeah I know but you always have that special thing that makes my evil so much more interesteting" she said as I got up. "Oh I know what to do to scare Meatlug!" I said. "What?" Nightstar asked. "1 word... Fishlegs" I said. Nightstar got what I was trying to say. We grabbed some of his clothes and filled it with hay. We set the dummy in between Nightstar and I as Meatlug came.

"Hey is that Fishlegs?" Meatlug asked. "Yes" Nightstar replied. All of a sudden we both tackled the dummy and ripped it a part. We waited for Meatlug's response. She was frozen solid and then she fainted. "Hahahahahahaha" Nightstar laughed. I chuckled as well. "What do we do with the body?" I asked. "What if they think we killed her!" I asked. "Then we deny that we ever saw her!" she said. "Most likely" I nodded. We slowly walked away. "Who's next?" Nightstar asked. "Barf and Belch" I replied. "Ok so what scares those two?" she asked. "Eachother?" I sheepishly replied. "Thats it!" she exclaimed. "Whats _it_?" I asked. "Let the professional handel this you amature" she said smirking. "_Amature?" _I muttered. We gathered many things and set them up in the forest. We waited until we heard Barf and Belch talking. "What are we doing here?" Barf asked.

"Idiot I thought you said you wanted to go to the woods" Belch snapped. "You don't have to yell!" Barf replied. "I don't know what I'd do if there were more of you!" sighed Belch. The forsest for them got dark. "Why is it so dark?" Barf asked. Then Belch yelled."What is it?" Barf asked. "Why are there so many of you?!" Belch asked. Surrounding them was at least 50 Barf's and Belch's. "Why are there so many of you?!" Barf asked. They glanced at each other and ran outta there screaming or yelling. Again we laughed as hard as possible. "Haha that only haha leaves Stormfly!" I said laughing. Nightstar straightened herself out. "What scares _Stormfly_?" she asked. We took a minute to think. "I heard the other day that she hates things sharper than her spikes" I said. "So..." Nightstar said. "Step aside its _my_ turn now" I said. She frowned and rolled her eyes.

I had to find as many weapons as I could find and put them in a house. It was an abondoned house. As soon as we saw Stormfly come I made nioses. "Huh?" Stormfly asked. She slowly entered. Nightstar pushed the door shut. She leaned on the door hoping Stormfly wouldn't go out. Stomfly groaned. As she looked around she gasped. The sharpesed knives were hanging on the wall. Stormfly panicked and threw spikes at it but the knives were to sharp. Not a scratch. She looked horrified. Stormfly burned the whole house. Luckily Nightstar and I had gotten out of the way and remained hidden. Stormfly flew for her life. We fell from laughing so hard. After we calmed down Nighstar asked. "So Flame what are you afraid of?" Nightstar asked. "I'm not scared of anything!" I replied. "Is that so..." she said mockingly.

"Well then what are _you_ scared off?" I asked. "Absolutly _nothing_!" she replied. We heard something around the corner. I turned my head and cringed. "Its a-"

"Giant Spider!" Nightstar screamed.

We both left as fast as we could yelling and screaming.

Normal Pov

Out of the giant spider came Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, and Stormfly. "That went well" Stormfly said. "Lets just say they had a scary Halloween" Hookfang said.

**I know horrible ending I know but I'm in a hurry. I still have to do a story with Snowflake! Ahhh help me!**


	2. Chapter 2 Halloween

**Ok I have a while since I finished my other chapter but I refused to put it up before this story so I will put them up at the same time because I love both my Oc's equally! Again Happy Halloween my Snowflake fans!**

Toothless Pov

I'm just walking around and noticing strange things. _Why the fuck is everybody acting weird? _As I was continuing to walk a certin Snowfury popped up back wards facing me. "Hello Nightsky!" Snowflake exclaimed. I noticed she was painted orange. "Why are you orange?" I asked. "Didn't Hiccup tell you what today is?" she asked. "Huh?" I asked. "Okay you know I love you but stop acting stupid!" she said. "Ugh... Just tell me" I groaned. "Today is _Halloween_!" she exclaimed. "Why are you so happy about it?" I asked. "I'm always happy about new things" she said. "So what do on this Halloween?" I asked. "I don't know Hiccup said something about dressing up and candy" Snowflake said. "Thats ridiculous" I said. Snowflake hopped down. "You think everything is ridiculous" she said. "Name _one_ thing you don't think is ridiculous!" she said.

"I don't think your ridiculous.." I replied getting closer to her. "That doesn't _count_" she said. "It doesn't?" I asked only centimeters from her face staring into her gorgeous green eyes. "Hey its the two lovers!" Hookfang yelled. We broke contact and I scowled. "What do you want?" I snapped. "Woah am I interupting something" he asked smirking. "U-um n-no" Snowflake replied. "So Toothless what are you doing for Halloween today?" Hookfang asked. "I don't get what the big deal is with this _Halloween_" I said. "I don't know but it is amusing seeing the humans dress up" he said. We turned and saw someone dressed up like a Monstrous Nightmare. "Hey look that human is dressed as me!" he said chasing the human. Poor human ran for his life. I chuckled. "You find it funny that the poor human is running for his life?" Snowflake asked. "Why you don't?" I asked leaning to her. "A little.." she said shyly. "You look cute with orange scales" I said leaning further. "Really?" she asked.

We were smiling at each other leaning in more until we got interrupted _again. _Stormfly had thrown her spikes inour direction making us seperate again. "Hey guys am I inturupting something?" Stormfly asked. "_No nothing at all!" _I said sarcatically. "Who painted you orange Snowflake?" Stormfly asked. "Snotloud" she replied sheepishly. "Off course..." Stormfly said. "So what are you guys doing today?" Stormfly asked. I loudly groaned. "What wrong with him?" Stormfly asked. "He just doesn't seem to like Halloween" Snowflake said. "Oh... Look theres more targets!" Stormfly exclaimed. She flew off I don't know where. "I swear..." I muttered. "C'mon cheer up!" she said. I gave her a look. "Cheer up... For me?" she asked. I sighed. "Ok _only for __**you**_!" I said.

We smiled at each other. Then gas formed around us. We both sneezed. Soon it cleared up. "Hello Toothless" Barf said. "Hello Snowflake" Belch said. _Can I ever have a moment alone with Snowflake? _"Hi Barf hi Belch!" Snowflake replied. "Hi" I said plainly. "Don't you just _love _Halloween?" Barf asked. "Eh.. There's nothing _really _interesting about it" I said. "What about the candy?" Belch asked. "Candy?" Snowflake asked. "Yes candy many humans consume it on this day!" Barf replied. "Have you ever tasted it?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Barf Belch come over here!" Tuffnut called. "Well gotta go!" they said before leaving. I saw the look Snowflake had on her face. "What are you thinking of Snowflake?" I asked. "I'm curious.." she said. I chuckled. "When are you _not?_" I asked. "I wanna know how candy tastes like!" she said. "Woah woah woah... You what?!" I asked. "I. Want. To. Know. How. Candy. Tastes. Like" she said. "Are you sure? For all we know candy can be poison for us!" I said. "Fine then you try it with me" she said.

"I never agreed to anything!" I said. "But you never dis agreed to anything!" Snowflake said. "Whatever" I muttered. "Lets go find Meatlug and ask where to find candy!" she said. I followed the jumpy Snowfury. We arrived at Meatlug's house. "What brings you two here?" Meatlug asked. "We wanna know where to find candy" I said. "Thats easy theres some in that shed over there" she said. We thanked her and opened the shed. We opened it to reveal a sweet smelling substance. "You sure you wanna do this?" I asked. "No regrets!" Snowflake said. We took a bite out if the candy. It was so creamy abd it melted in your mouth. We ended up eating more than intended and for some reason we felt jumpy. "Woahh! I have so much energy in me!" Snowflake exclaimed. I found myself frantically nodding. "Woah look at that sign!" I yelled. I jumped many times on the sign until I decided to blow it up. "Hahahaha! That was soo cool!" she said. I jumped on a roof. Snowflake jumped on a tree.

"LookI'mjumping!" Snowflake said quickly. Before I knew it I was talking quickly. I tackled and jumped on many roofs. I jumped off and bumped into many houses. I saw Snowflake shaking her tail furiously to get the Terrors off. I shot at a tree and it fell. "I knawed on the bark. I quickly got up and saw a human. I pounced on it the jumped on another human until I reached another tree. Snowflake was to busy burning every sign in sight. Then she ran in circles chasing her tail. I chuckled until I saw a bunny. "Bunny!" I yelled before chasing it. I crashed into a trees but I continued. I saw a full moon and froze. I howled and screeched at it. Soon a lot if dragons of Berk did the same. I got in the sky and twirled around. I soon saw Snowflake at my side. She dived down and I followed. I made a sharp turn and Snowflake flew up. Theb we dove in the water soaking our selves. We landed and tried to dry ourselves. We watched the humans dance as we wondered around. The male dragons made a conpetition to see who could throw the most powerfull fireball. I won. Snowflake played a game in seeing who was the fastest female. She won. Then I felt like dragging myself as I got in the house. I flopped down and saw Snowflake next to me. Next day I woke up and groaned. "That was on _crazy Halloween!_

**Ugh... So tired... So Happy Halloween! Submit any ideas or a topic for a chapter. Next chapter will be Nightstar so submit any ideas! Bye I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3 The egg

**Hello... I'm glad to be back. To be honest I don't really take crtitcism too well I get mad... But I'm only human. This idea is from Anonymous _21SidraCire _. **

Toothless Pov

I've noticed Snowflake is acting weird latley. We looks _tense. _Snowflake circles around trying to find specific things. For some reason she always goes to the forest. I finally get the chance to talk to her now. I blocked her way. "Ahh! Don't scare me like that!" Snowflake snapped. "You okay?" I asked. "Y-yeah why w-wouldn't I b-be" she said. "You've been acting strange _and _I can tell your lying" I replied. Her eyes widened. "So are you going to spit it out?" I asked. "I-its just been a long day" she said. I gave her one last look. I saw fear and worry in her eyes. I flew off knowing something was wrong. I saw Stormfly and came by her. "Stormfly!" I called out. "Yes?" she asked. "Do you know whats wrong with Snowflake?" I asked. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know she hasn't been herself latley" I replied. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"She's all stessed out and she leaves a lot during the day!" I said. Stormfly's face went into a shocked expression. "What do you know?!" I asked. "Maybe but I can't believe your _actually_ worried for her" she said. "I know she's made me soft" I said rolling my eyes. "So do you know?!" I asked. "Yes" she replied. "Tell me then!" I said. "Thats for _me _to know and _you _to find out" Stormfly said. I groaned as Stormfly flew away. "Why can't females be direct" I muttered. I walked by and saw Hookfang come near me. "Whats with the frown?" Hookfang asked. "_Females_" I replied. "Whats wrong with them!" he asked. "All of them are strange" I replied. "I already knew that" he said. "What did you do when your mate started acting strange?" I asked. "Well we Nightmare's always change mates so..." he said. "Just answer the question!" I snapped. "I did not get in her way or else I'd be dead!" he said. "Thats all?" I asked.

"She'll eventually tell you" he said. With that he left. I continued walking. I swear I'm about to snap at the first thing I find. I saw a Terror coming. Wait thats it maybe a nosey Terror can tell me whats going on. I grabbed its tail before it could leave. "Hey!" it said. "I need you to tell me something!" I growled. "W-what?" it said shaking. "Do you know whats wrong with my mate Snowflake?" I asked. It giggled. "Yes.. But I can't tell you!" it said. "Why?" I hissed. "This time I won't tell but you will be surpised when you find out!" it said. "Your usless!" I growled as I let it go. What did she mean by _you"ll be surprised?_ Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Why won't the females tell me anything?! Ugh... I'm tired with their little games. I went to try to find Snowflake and ask her again. No matter where I looked she was out of sight.

I finally saw her. She was on her way to the forest. I decided to go follow her. I blended in a shadow and followed her. Snowflake led me to a secret cave. Why would she be in a cave? Why is she acting so sneaky? I saw her staring down at something. "Snowflake?" I called out. She turned around and shot at me. I ducked it though. "Whats going on?" I asked. She half smiled and moved out of the way. Right there in a nest was a grey egg. My eyes widened and before I knew it I blacked out. I awoke as something shook me. "What happened?" I asked. "Y-you kind of blacked out" Snowflake said quietly. I saw Hookfang and Stormfly there. "Did you guys know?" I asked. "Nope he's to much of an idiot to find out" Stormfly said. "Wow Toothless who would of known you and Snowflake would-" Hookfang got cut off as Stormfly slapped him. "I think its best if we leave them" Stormfly said. I stood alone with Snowflake. "So..." she said. "Soo.." I continued.

"You mad?" she asked. "No" I replied. "Why did you faint?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I didn't know how'd you'd react" she said. "I'm happy!... And worried..." I said. "Worried? A Nightfury worried?" she asked. "Too be honest I've never really had any experience with these kind of things.." I said. "Now you know why I was worried!" she pointed out. "Ok how about let _me_ take care of the egg" I suggested. "I don't know it will hatch any moment and-" Snowflake said. "Don't worry I'll do fine you get some rest.." I said. I pushed her out. "What can go wrong?" I asked her. She sighed nodded and left. I was left heating the egg. After I saw she was gone I panicked. _What am I going to do? I'm not fatherly material! How do I take care of it? Me a father? How will I survive? _ I felt something move under me.

The egg was shaking. _Oh no its going to hatch! What do I do?! _I tried to follow my instincs but I was panicking to much. I shielded the egg with my wings when it exploded. There I saw what looked like a very small Nightfury. Its body was black. One of its ears was white and its back was white and it trailed up to its tail with white claws. It blinked its piercing green eyes at me. I looked down at the little hatchling male. Slowly he came towards me for warmth. I put my wings around him and smiled. I heard someone land. His little ears perked up. Snowflake came in and gasped. "The egg hatched!" she exclaimed. I couldn't help but instantly feel love towards my son. But now the hardest part is yet to come. _PARENT HOOD._

**Ok in some chaptes the hatchling will exsist but in some he won't exist. Send in ideas or a topic and it will be a chapter. I hope you enjoyed please send in ideas or review. I have a very special chapter coming up!**


	4. Chapter 4 Remembering

**Hi everybody I'm back! Today is a special occasion because Toothless was voted as the best 4 legged friend! So I decided to put Hiccup in this chapter and thank you to _21SidraCire_! ENJOY!**

Toothless Pov

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked Nightstar. "I don't know what haven't we done?" Nightstar asked. "I don't know we've pratically done _everything"_ I said. "Do you wanna race?" Nightstar asked. "Sure why not I like beating you in races" I said. "Ok then lets go now oh and _no_ cheating!" she said. "Since when do _I _cheat?" I asked. "The real question is when _don't _you cheat" she said. I rolled my eyes and got in flying position.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!"

We took off. I flapped my wings hard trying to advance. Nightstar was leaning forward to catch up. I narrowed my wings and I was berely faster. Nightstar tried to open her wings as much as possible. I made a sharp turn and Nightstar took this by surprise. I was ahead of her now. "I said no cheating" she called out. "That depends whats _your_ definition of cheating" I replied. I hadn't gone this fast since I was enslaved. I was going so fast my wings cut through the wind and air. Then my fake tail flap was breaking loose. My eyes turned into slits. Nightstar tried to help me but I was too ahead of her. Before I knew it my tail fell of and I fell from the sky. I landed near Raven Point. As soon as I felt the impact of the ground I blacked out.

Nightstar Pov

I watched as Flame crashed. My eyes widened in horror. _I need to get Hiccup! _I flew back to the village and saw Hiccup. I came down and tried to rush him. "_Hiccup Toothless is in trouble! Help he's hurt!" _I yelled. "Woah woah calm down Star what happened?" Hiccup asked. I have no time for this! Flame has no time for this. I grabbed him with my tail and put him on top of my back. Then I flew towards where Flame landed. "Where are you taking me?!" Hiccup asked. I just kept flying. I landed near where he calls Raven Point. Hiccup gasped as he saw many broken branches. "Stay here" Hiccup said. I shook my head. "Please stay if I need you I'll call you, Please" he begged. I nodded and stayed put. I watched Hiccup as he came towards Flame. I wanted to wake him up so badly but then something might go wrong.

Hiccup studied Toothless. He slowly kicked Toothless. Then his eyes popped open. It seemed as if Flame tried to get up but he was caught in vines. "Hold on I'll put you out your misery" Hiccup said. He pulled a knife out of his belt. Flame lowered his head. I don't know why though. Hiccup cut of the vines and Toothless broke free but to my surprise he pounced on Hiccup! I was about to resue Hiccup until I noticed the Toothless didn't attack but he just looked in Hiccup's eyes. I saw a blood thirsty, cold hearted, wild beast in Flame's eyes. He roared in Hiccup's face and flew off as best he could. I came out and helped Hiccup get up. "Why'd he do that? Its like he didn't even know me!" he exclaimed. My eyes widened and Hiccup saw this. "What happened Star?" he asked. I moved my wings but I didn't fly. "You guys were flying?" he asked. I nodded. Then I showed my tail. "Huh?" he asked. I shook my tail trying to tell him his fell off. "His tail fell off?" he asked. I nodded.

I rose up then I fell. "And then Toothless fell from the sky?". I nodded. "So you think he lost his memory?" he asked. I shrugged. "Will you go find out?" he asked. I hesitantly nodded. I took Hiccup back to the village and came back to the same spot. I tried tracing where he went. I followed his scent which led to the same cove him and Hiccup met. As I landed his ears perked up. "Another Nightfury!" he said then he growled. I narrowed my eyes towards him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" he demanded. _He doesn't remember! _"You don't know me do you?" I asked. "Why should I?!" he hissed. Since he doesn't know me I have to put my guard up again like when I met him."Its a shame because I know who you are... Flame" I replied. "Nobody knows my name!" he growled and lunged at me. I doged it by a little. How can I not hurt him and defend myself?! I found myself fighting with him head to head. He clawed me while I bit him. Blood was dripping from my for arm and so was his shoulder.

We lunged at eachother again. Same amount of speed and force. We kept firing fire balls at eachother. I couldn't take enough any more he was winning. Flame managed to trip me and put his two claws on my wings. He wasn't hurting them but if I moved I knew he would. "For a female you are a worthy competitor" he said. I spit on him. "Well that isn't very fair is it?" he asked. "Says you" I muttered so he wouldn't hear. Flame got up. I sighed in relieve. "Your not going to kill me?" I asked. "No you proved to be worthy thus earning my repect plus I have other problems" he said. "Like what?" I asked. He pulled his tail out. "That stupid human shot at me when I was bringing food for the Queen" Flame replied. He thinks humans and Dragons are still at war! "So I've never seen you before where have _you_ been?" he asked. "I was passing through here and I landed here when I heard something crash" I lied. "Don't go near the Queen though!" he said. "Why?" I asked. "She has mind control and she will keep you captive in that hell hole of a mountain to get her food!" he growled. "Can you get out of here?" I asked. "No I've tried several of times" he said.

"So your stuck here?" I asked him. "Un fortunatly _yes_" he said. I sighed. How am I going to make him remeber again? "Do I know you? You seem so familiar! Is that how you know my name?" he asked. "You have no idea!" I said before I flew off into the village. I saw Hiccup and landed. "What happened?! Did he lose his memory?!" Hiccup asked. I slowly nodded. He slumped. "What are we going to do now?!" he asked. I shrugged. "What if I go visit him tomarrow?" he asked. I nodded. "In the mean time you should stay with him" he said. I nodded and flew back to the cove. I saw his ears perk up as I came and his eyes where more friendly and big. "Back so soon?" he asked. "I didn't want you to be lonley" I replied. He rolled his eyes and tried to catch a fish. As soon as he came up we heard a noise. I looked up to find Hiccup grabbing on to something. My guess was that he slipped. Flame glared at him while Hiccup looked back. Soon Hiccup left. "Who was that?" I asked playing dumb. "Thats the human that took my tail" he said with venom in his voice. I menatally cringed.

"How do know?" I asked. "I saw as he had a machine out and shot at me and what a coincidence that he knew where I landed" he replied. "Did you ever get the chance to kill him?" I asked."Yes but I let it go because he freed me" he said. We stood quiet after. Flame hung on a tree and I curled into a ball fast asleep.

Toothless or Flame Pov

Next day the female slept for most of the day. I guess she was tired. I know her from somewhere but everytime I think about it I get a headache. I decided to sunbathe on a rock. I smelled the familiar scent of _fish. _I saw the human that took my tail. I came down and he eyed me. Surprisingly he had no sheild or no weapon. I got closer to him and sat down as my eyes became friendly. I could not trust him though. He held out the fish and I slowly reached for it. "Still no teeth" he said. I snapped my teeth and took the fish. He didn't seem at all surprised. I came closer to him. He was boney. Maybe he doesn't eat much. As he backed away he fell. I regurgitated my fish to him. He understood fine for a human. He took a large bite and ate it then turned the edges of his mouth up. I tried to do the same. He reached out to pet me. I growled and went to the other side. I saw the female peacefully sleeping then I saw the human back. I groaned and covered my face with my tail. For some reason he got closer as I lifted my tail he got up and walked away.

I saw him go near the female. I came in front of her warning the human not to go near her. He got the message and left. After a while of hanging on a tree I wanted to see what the human was doing. He was drawing me! He was skillful as if he has drawn me before. I wanted to copy him to I grabbed a branch and started drawing like him. I saw his foot and it wasn't a real foot I'm guessing he was a cripple. A thing we now share in common. He was careful enough not to step on it. He's smarter than he seems... He ended up in front of me and he turned around. He put his head down to pet me. I allowed it and I sniffed his palm. I had a flash back of him and me but it quickly erased. I shook myself and left and so did he. I saw the female wake up. "Hi Flame" she said. "How _do_ you know my name?" I asked. "You wouldn't remember" she said. "Then will you tell me your name?" I asked. "Nightstar" she replied. I froze. "Why do you sound so familiar?" I asked. She sighed. "What wrong?" I asked. "I need some time alone, oh I hope you at least know someone by the name Hiccup" she said before going to a corner. _Hiccup? _Do I know a Hiccup? I saw Nightstar with a big smirk on her face all of a sudden. "What are you smirking about?!" I asked. She hit me with something I was slowly blacking out. That last thing I heard from her was _And thats for making my forearm bleed._

Nightstar Pov

A while passed and he was waking up. Hiccup was watching closley. "Uhh why are you guys starring at me?" Toothless asked. I jumped in glee and pushed Hiccup forward. "Hey bud! Looks like your back to normal!" Hiccup exclaimed. He looked confused. "Its a long story" I said.

**I know crappy ending but I hope you liked. Please Review oh and send in ideas! I'm all ears! Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Parents

**Thanks again 21SidraCire I love your ideas. I like any ideas at all I think all of them are good! Their in no hatchling in this one. Well please review or send in ideas I accept both! PS this is not the special chapter.**

Snowflake Pov

I have tracked a familiar scent latley. It smells a lot like my parents! I left them a long time ago though. No no no they can't come back! Not after their constant training to be a _perfect_ Snowfury. I shuddered at the thought. "What's the matter eels getting to you?" Nightsky asked. "No eels are delicious! What do you have against them?" I asked. "Everything" he replied. I rolled my eyes. "So do you remember your parents?" I asked. "Well... I do but their kind of dead so..." he said. "If they were still alive wouldn't you have left them?" I asked. "Yes every Nightfury leaves their parents at a certin age and never see's them again" he said. "Oh.." I muttered. "What about you?" he asked. "I leave my parents but I do get to see them again but luckily that won't happen" I said nervously. "Ok then oh! Theirs Hiccup I'll see you later!" he said giving me a big lick. I laughed as I saw him and Hiccup leave. I should get the thought of my parents comin put of my head. Maybe Nightsky right I should stop eating eels.

Then their was a screech. Not just any screech... A Snowfury screech! It was towards a cove. I instantly flew their. As I landed I heard two familiar voices. "Do you think she is here?" asked a female voice. "Yes I tracked her scent but its very hard because she doesn't smell like herself latley" a male voice said. I knew it. My parents are here! I was panicking. _Should I leave? Or should I scare them away?! _I accidentally snapped on a branch. My parents snapped their heads. They came towards me I came into the cove. "Snowflake! I haven't seen you in ages!" my father said. "Oh look at you your all grown up!" my mother said. "Hehehe yeah nice to see you guys too" I said laughing nervously. "Is their something wrong?" my mother asked. I was about to reply when the least dragon I expected to come came. Toothless. "Nightfury!" hollered my father. "Step aside Snowflake if this Nightfury does _any _harm its dead!" my mother said. My father growled. Then Nightsky pounced. Why the hell did he pounce?! My father was about to counter it until I got in the middle. "STOP!" I yelled.

My mother looked surprise. "Snowflake!" my mother said taken back. "Snowflake get out of the way! That Nightfury will _kill _you!" my father yelled. "No he won't! Because he's my my" I continued. "Your what?!" my mother demanded. "He's my mate!" I replied. Toothless continued to glare at my parents while they gasped. "This _thing _is _your _mate?!" my mother asked. "This _thing _is your mother?" Nightsky replied. "And so rude!" my mother said. "You don't like when your being called _thing _do you?" Nightsky said smirking. "How dare _you _dis respect my mate like that?!" my father asked growling getting in Toothless' face. "You wanna go old dragon?! I've defeated things even more pathetic than you!" Toothless spat back. "Nightsky stand down... Please!" I begged. He stood quiet _for now. _"Why?" my mother asked. "Why what?" I asked. "First of all why would he attack?" my father asked. "I knew you were her parents I just _wanted_ to attack" Nightstar said snickering.

"To top it all out he's a wild animal!" my mother screeched. "Have you seen yourself latley?" Nightsky muttered. My father hissed. "Ok! Mother Father why have you come?" I asked getting in front of Toothless. "We wanted to see if you found a reasonable mate but I guess we found other wise" my mother replied. "Don't like me? Then I'll be happy to kick your dragon ass out of here!" Nightsky growled. "Oh thats it!" my father said. They both pounced on each other. Nightsky's eyes were in slits. "Well honey be prepared to witness your mate get his lesson from your father!" my mother smirked. Toothless dodged the pounce and attacked from on top. The fire ball hit my father hard. He still stood his ground. Claws and talons attacking every where! My father had bruises while Nightsky was left without a scratch. "STOP BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled. "Father stop attacking my mate!" I yelled. "Nightsky please stop causing trouble!" I shouted. He knew I was serious so he shut up but he was still glaring. "Why would you pick someone as rude and hostile as him?" my mother asked.

"Why a Nightfury?" my father asked. I saw Toothless dig his claws into the ground trying to keep calm. "Honey with that pretty face of yours why couldn't you have choosen a Snowfury?" my mother asked. "Mother!" I hollered. "She speaks the truth!" my father replied. "All Snowfury's are the same all goody two shoes and stuck up!" I replied. "Look at her raising her voice! Thats not how we raised her that Nightfury has changed her!" my mother said to my father. "Would you rather want an asshole that dis obeys and kills everything?" my father asked. Wow he is mad! He _never _curses. "Yes father I find it hot!" I said. My parents eyes widened. Nightsky chuckled. "Can we _please _have some privacy?" my mother asked refering to Toothless. "Whatever" he said. Before he left he gave me a big lick on my face. I blushed and my parents looked discusted. Nightsky smirked and hung on a tree.

"Where is my daughter that I used to know?" my father asked. "I like being like this" I said. "Honey that Nightfury isn't for you!" my mother convinced. "Please understand we only want whats _proper_ for you!" my father said. "What wrong with Nightsky?" I asked. "He's _dis respectful, repulsing, a rebel, his name, wild, a dangerous creature, and he'll hurt you!" _my mother said. "He's only nice to me and he cares much for me!" I said. "Ugh imagine how your hatchlings will turn out" my mother said. I blushed and glared at my parents. "Who taught you how to glare?! It was probably that Nightfury!" my father said. "Father!" I groaned. "Tell me dear who hangs upside down?" my mother asked. "I do too he taught me!" I said. "Off course.." they both said. "I love him" I said. "Love a beast like that?!" my mother asked. "Please mother stop acting like it was _such _a surprise" I said. "Talk better dragonese grammer you seem a little rusty" my father said. "Sit up straight" my mother said. "I am!" I groaned.

"A proper female doesn't groan or roll her eyes" my mother said. "Okay how about you properly meet Nightsky" I said. My father sighed. "Bring him" he said. "Nightsky come over here!" I called out. He got off the tree and quickly flew over here. "Nightsky I want you to properly meet and intruduce yourself to my parents" I said. He gave me an 'are your serious' look but I nodded. "Hello I am Nightsky a _Nightfury_" he gritted. "I'm Whitely" my mother said. "I'm Snoll" my father said. "Yeah you are" Nightsky muttered. Luckily I only heard. "Tell me _Nightsky _where did you or do you live?" my father asked. "I lived in an island where I was enslaved but I defeated the Blue Death" he said puffing his chest. My parents eyes widened. "Oh would you look at the time! Its dark already! I'm _very _sorry we have to leave come any time after all you know where to find us!" Nightsky said dragging me off. As he held me while he was flying I looked at my open mouthed parents. _My mate had to be a Nightfury! _

**Ok please review or send in ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6 Oh no!

**Hello guys today is the special chapter! By the way 21SidraCire I had this idea planned a while ago :). _Tawny _nice to here from you again! Don't worry I'll get to your idea soon! Review or send in ideas! ENJOY!**

Nightstar Pov

"C'mon go with me!" Flame begged. "What if you die?" I asked. "I just want you to check out a_ supposably _enchanted forest with me!" he said. "What if it _is _enchanted?" I asked. "I guess your to scared then" he said smirking turning his head. "Me _afraid? _Ha never!" I hissed. "I don't know you seem _pretty _scared right now" he replied. "Fine then I'll even lead to show _you _I'm _not _afraid!" I said walking. "Do you even know where it is?" he asked. "Its in the west part of Berk" I said. "Anyways do you even believe in that type of stuff?" Flame asked. "Not _entirely _but yes" I replied. "Thats all fake and myths" he said. "Aren't we myths?" I asked. "Nahh we'll live on forever" he said. "Not us but I'm pretty sure are offspring will" I said winking.

He slightly blushed. "Love you too Flame" I said. He blushed harder. "Oh look that hole its glowing!" he said changing the subject. "Nahhh really I hadn't noticed!" I said sarcastically. "Maybe because your to distracted by me" Flame said winking. My face heated up but I rolled my eyes. "Should we go inside?" he asked. "Are you crazy?" I asked. "If I wasn't crazy then their'd be no fun" he replied. "I'm not going in!" I said. "Fine then I'll go in first" he said. Flame was about to jump until he turned to me. "Actually females first" he said. "No no no! Your going in first besides since when are _you _the nice one?" I asked. "Whatever" he hissed. Yup thats my Flame. He jumped inside and yelled "Ha your a terrible Terror!". "Oh no he did not call me that!" I said aloud. I jumped inside but everything was bright until I blacked out.

Snowflake Pov

"You sure you know where your going?" I asked Nightsky. "Actually I'm just seeing where this path takes us" he said. "I knew it we should've flied!" I said. "It would of been too boring" he said. "We are never going to arrive to the west of Berk" I muttered. "Will you relax?! I got this Snowflake" he said. "Thats what you always say and thats what I'm always woried about" I muttered. "Who knows maybe we might get lucky" he said. "Us lucky? Thats just like when you sais trolls are real" I replied. "They _do _exist!" he persisted. "Ugh.. You know one day we might go through a hole if you keep leading" I said. "Palease Snowflake since when have we fallen through a h-hhhollle?" his voice echoed as he fell through a hole. "Nightsky?!" I yelled. I tooked inside the hole. I went forward to get a closer look but I fell in and blacked out.

Toothless/ Flame/ Nightsky Pov

I woke up feeling miserable. Wait where's Snowflake or Nightstar? I have strange sudden memories from a female Nightfury and Snowfury. _How come I know them both? _ Wasn't I walking with Nightstar? No but I also remember walking with Snowflake! I struggled to get up but I failed miserably. I knew it Snowflake was right I should've just flown. Or maybe Nightstar was right I am crazy! I put my head down and rested.

Snowflake Pov

I woke up in a different place. I was in a different forest than before but it was still Berk. I had an unkonwn scent all of a sudden. As my vision cleared I saw a female Nightfury! I saw she was just waking up too. Her eyes also widened as she saw me. She pounced but I swifly dodged it. "What was that for?!" I asked. "Oh its just that I do it out of habbit" she said. "Came clser to her still a little afraid. "Who are you? And give me one reason not to attack!" she hissed. "I'm Snowflake a Snowfury and I won't attack!" I said. "A Snowfury huh? I've never seen one of those" she said. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Nightstar a Nightfury and how come you didn't threaten me?" she asked. "We Snowfury's are kind and we don't attack only if its neccessary" I replied. "Oh I would've probably tried to kill you if you hadn't moved" Nightstar said laughing. "So what brings you to Berk?" I asked her. "Actually I've been living here with my mate in a near village" she replied.

"I didn't know there were more villages on Berk" I said. "So what about you?" she asked. "I've been living here with my mate in a near by village too" I said. "I've never seen you around" Nightstar said. "I didn't know their was another Nightfury on Berk" I said. "Yeah I didn't know their were two Snowfury's on Berk" she said. "Huh? Oh no my mate is a Nightfury" I said. "Snowfury with a Nightfury haha" she laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "You seem to kind and soft to be with a Nightfury" she said. "Oh really?" I asked glaring at her. "What's your mates name?" she asked. "Nightsky what about yours?" I asked. "Flame! What special has your mate done?" she asked. "He has killed very large things" I replied. "Really mine killed the Queen A.K.A Blue Death" Nightstar said proudly. "What? No thats impossible because my mate killed the Blue Death!" I said. "They also call him Toothless" we both said.

Then I saw Nightsky come at just this perfect moment. "Nightsky!" "Flame!" we both shouted. I saw Nightstar on the other side of him. "Whats happening Flame?" asked Nightstar. "I don't know I think something happened when all 3 of us fell in the hole" he replied. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "We need to find the hole again" he declared. "This time I'll lead" I said. "Don't do anything crazy Toothless" Nightstar said. We continued walking until I licked Toothless. I usually always lick him but Nightstar got mad. "Hey back off my mate!" she hissed. "_Your _mate?! Last time I checked he was _my _mate!" I hissed. "C'mon I'm both of your mates were just mixed up right now!" Toothless said but we ignored him. "Besides it would _never _work out between you guys! How could a Nightfury like him like a weak and puny Snowfury?!" she asked tauntingly.

"How can he stand you? You seem like a bitch!" I snapped. I know I'll regret it later but she is just crossing the line. "Speak for yourself at least I have the guts to attack an enemy! Why don't you go back to the snow and play with the lityle rabbits!" she growled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he left you or if you can actually keep a mate! I just hope your not capable of killing them first!" I spatt. "ENOUGH!" yelled Toothless. We both stood quiet. "You know I love you both equally! Both of you silent because your driving me crazy!" he yelled. "Same bad attitude" "Same bad temper" be both muttered. "I need some water" he said leaving. "See what you made him do?" I asked. "Its bad enough he had to stick with a Snowfury mate" Nightstar muttered. I kept calm and apraoched her. "I know he loves me more than he loves you" she said smirking. "Not true didn't you just here him?!" I asked groaning.

"I _bet _he loves me more than he loves _you!" _she said. "I'm listening" I said. "Lets see who gets the pride of getting Toothless to say who he loves better!" she said. "Fine then!" I said. "Fine!" she huffed turning away. "Violent female" I muttered.

"Stuck up"

"Loser"

"Weakling"

"Stupid ass"

"Dumbass"

"Bitch"

"Stepped all over"

" Hypocrite"

"Left behind"

"Center of attention"

"Out of your league"

"Smartass"

"At least I always have something to say!"

"At least I don't have a big mouth!"

"At least I don't bother Dragons with my problems and pity!"

"You can't even keep a male!

"At least I can _get_ a male!"

We lunged at each other. She had sharp claws and scrached my back. I grabbed my teeth and sunk them in her tail. I shot at her which gave her bruises. She shot at me which left me marks. Once again we were going to attack but we heard Toothless come. I went across from her. "Is everything all right?" Toothless asked. We nodded I whimpered a bit. "Snowflake are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah just still hurt from when I fell" I lied. "Here come on" he said helping me up. "Can you walk?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine" I said. He gave me a smile and I blushed. Nightstar rolled her eyes. "Nightstar do you remember where you lead us?" he asked. "Yeah come on" she said. As they were walking I saw as she whispered in Toothless' ear and when she licked him he purred. I decided to stay decent because this nightmare will be over soon. I couldn't help but stay on one side of Toothless. He kept shivering because we were both brushing our scales against him as we walked. After a while of silence we finally made it. "I'll go in first" he said. "I hope this a goodbye and no hard feelings right?" Nightstar asked. "No just Nightsky is mine!" I said. "And Flame is mine!" she said before jumping in. I jumped in after. I awoke next to Nightsky. "Hey Nightsky you _do _love me more than Nightstar right?" I asked. "Yes and you are my only love!" he said.

Nightstar Pov

We regained consciousness and I pinned Flame. "Flame you do love me more than Snowflake right?" I asked. "Duh! I love you and no one can compare" he said. "I thought so" I replied licking him.

**This took so long and I'm tired! Ok I hope you liked! Review! And send in ideas! Adios**


	7. Chapter 7 Barrels

**Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated. I wonder if the people from my old stories are still reading this? Anyways _please! Review! Enjoy!_**

Toothless. Hiccup was always smart enough to keep Toothless out of the mead, rum, or alcohol. But Toothless would unfortunately get to it somehow, someday. Too bad for Hiccup today was the day.

Toothless Pov

I looked at another viking having yet another drink. Is it good? It sure must be! Looking at how much these humans consume. "What are you thinking of?" Nightstar asked. "Me? Nothing! Can't a Dragon just look?" I replied innocently. "Yeah yeah what are you thinking of doing?" she asked. "I'm _thinking _but why would you think I would do something?" I asked. "_Please _I know when your going to do something dangerous and stupid" she said. "You make me sound horrible" I said. "Its a gift" Nightstar replied. "I'll just be going..." I said. "Oh nuh uh! Hiccup told me especially to watch you today!" she said. "Ughhhhh!" I groaned. "Groaning won't solve your problem" she said. "But-" I started. "No buts, no big cute eyes, no charming me, and no whining" she said. _Wow she really knows me well._ I started walking with her. You haven't won yet Hiccup, and Nightstar! You have another thing coming. I smirked. "You usually start whining and lose your tenper right about now" she said. "Oh its just that I've decided to acually listen to you" I said. "_You _listen and _behave_ what are you planning?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Are you accusing me?" I asked. "Yeah I'm definatly not going to let you out of my sight" she said. "Can I talk to my friend Hookfang?" I asked. "Fine hurry" she said as we flew towards Hookfang. I spotted him. Nightstar was about to follow me until I stopped her. "What?" she asked. "I need to tell Hookfang stuff" I said. "So" Nightstar replied. "Stuff _you _don't need to hear" I said. "Oh alright but still no going any where" she said. I walked over to Hookfang. "Where is it?" I asked. "Wheres what?" he asked. "Don't be stupid I want to know where to fing the special human drink" I said. "Ohh thats easy its-"

Nightstar Pov

I watched at Toothless was talking to Hookfang. I couldn't pick up any thing. I just heard them laugh and Toothless came over to me. I stared at him. "Go ahead stare at me I know I'm hot" he said. I rolled my eyes. The day passed and it was night. I was right to go to sleep until I heard a sudden noise. I looked around and saw Hiccup sleeping but no Toothless. I followed his scent and led me to an empty house. I carefully watched as Toothless consumed a human drink. Then he was all tipsy. I stood in my position. Toothless had a goofy grin on his face. Then the barrel of the human drink was empty. He headed for the door but bumped into a wall. He shook himself and stepped back to get through the door but ended up crashed into a wall again. I silently laughed. "Skrew this!" he said. Then he threw a fireball at the wall and crossed through. I continued to follow him. Every step he took Toothless would look like he was about to fall over but the would lean to the other side. His tail kept shaking side to side.

As he was walking he ran into a tree. He stood back and climbed the tree side ways as if their was no gravity. My eyes widened. The top of the tree shook until he apeared their. He started chuckling as he threw fireballs into the sky. "Ohhhh.. " he awed as if it were his first time seeing a fireball explode. Flame leaned back so nuch that he toppled off the tree. "Ugghh stupid tree" he muttered before blowing it up. His stomach growled. Then Flame searched for food. For some reason he ate a rock(?) His stomach growled more until he flew out fire when he opened his mouth. Too bad he burned down a house. He went on the search for food. Flame was _always _a hunter but tonight he decided to be a scavenger. That was when he saw the fish bowl. Flame's ears perked up and he jumped right in their. Seconds later he came out satisfied with still a fish in his mouth. "That was my fish!" Hookfang called out. Hookfang was in the same state as Toothless. "N-no I found *hiccup* it first!" Toothless replied.

"A-are you *hiccup* calking m-me a lier?" Hookfang asked. "W-well I'm *hiccup* not calling y-you a truther!" Toothless said. They both glared at eachother. As Toothless was passing through Hookfang he purposely bumped into him. Hookfang bumped him back only for this pattern to keep going on but it kept getting harder. Then Toothless crashed Hookfang into a light and it knocked down. "S-see what *hiccup* y-you did!? You knocked *hiccup* the tower down!" Hookfang said. "M-me?! _Y-your _body *hiccup* knocked it down!" Toothless snapped. I accidentally made a noise. So both of them scurried away. I continued to follow him. _"I'm beginning to sound very crazy! Everywhere I go! I can hear a voice in my head oh wait never mind thats mine-" _he sang. (Same music as Its beggining to look a lot like Christmas) Thats wgen he tripped and landed forward. "L-look at *hiccup* t-those shiny things!" he said refering to the stars. Toothless got up and unfolded his wings. Is he going to fly?! My question was answered as he took off. I watched from down here.

Toothless kept tipping from the sky. Landing into trees and getting back up. He made loops where ever he went. He stpped flapping his wings but crash landed on a room. "S-sorry" he muttered. He went up again. Toothless only went left and right. Until he flipped himself over. _Was he flying backwards? _He slowly floated back down like a leaf would. I ran over to him. "Flame?" I asked. "Y-yes who *hiccup* is c-calling me?!" he asked. "C'mon lets get you home" I said. "W-where is *hiccup* this p-place c-called _home_?" he asked. "Just follow me!" I said. "N-no how *hiccup* do I k-know y-your not going *hiccup* to kill me?" he asked. I ignored him and rapped a wing around him. "H-hey I *hiccup* know I-I'm sexy b-but I already *hiccup* have a mate!" he said. I rolled my eyes."Really now?" I sarcastically asked. "Y-yes her n-name is N-Nightstar! *hiccup* the most b-beautiful Dragon in the *hiccup* world!" he bragged. I was flustered and blushed. Soon we arrived at the house and he fell asleep. I smiled and cuddled next to him.

Morning Toothless Pov

I groaned as I woke up. I had a headache and my stomach hurt. My vision was blurry as I attempted to get up. I failed and landed on the floor. I saw Nightstar apear next to me. "Uhhh Nightstar I can explain!" I said. "No need to take your time, rest all day make sure to drink water and remeber that I love you" she said before leaving. I stood their confused. "What did I do?"

**I'm done! With this chapter... Yay! For those of you that watched yesterdays Dragons Riders of Berk episode I wanted to say that I will always like Hiccup/Astrid or Hicstrid. Maybe OC's but I do like the couple. So many of you keep telling me to name the hatchling. The name is Nightsnow. Thank you and Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Thanks Giving

**I know I am late but this is for Thanks Giving! Your very welcome Tawny! (PS I am an Amiga). Thank you soo much 21SidraCire! A new thanks to zuri123! ENJOY!**

Toothless Pov

"Toothless, Toothless, Toothless!" Snowflake screeched. "What?" I whined. "Today is another human holiday!" she said. "Didn't we just celebrate that other holiday called Halloweener?" I asked. "That was almost a full moon cycle ago" she replied. I felt something nibble on my tail. I turned around and saw my son Nightsnow _trying_ to bite it. I lifted my tail up but he was still clinged on. "Well I found Nightsnow" I muttered. He let go and landed on my left wing. "So whats this new holiday?" I asked. "Thanks Giving" Snowflake said. "Mommy what's Thanks Giving?" Nightsnow asked. "Where we give graditude to all" she replied. "What are you thankful for daddy?" Nightsnow asked. "I'm grateful for this little hatchling he's back and white but I forgot his name" I teased. "Is it me daddy?!" he asked. "I don't know anybody named _me_" I replied. I saw Snowflake giggle. "Anyways what are the humans going to do?" I asked. "They are going to have a festival and thank everybody" she said.

"Why do I gotta thank everybody?" I asked. I felt Nightsnow jump and play on my wings as I was talking. "Everybody has done at least one favor for you" Snowflake said. "Yeah the favor of being an idiot" I replied. "Mommy what's an idiot?" Nightsnow asked."Oh umm its-" she began. "Its something nice you say to someone" I said grinning. Thats when Hookfang decided to come at this very moment. "Hello Snowflake, Nightsnow, and Toothless" Hookfang said. "Hey uncle Hookfang your and idiot!" Nightsnow said. I started laughing out loud. "Huh?" Hookfang asked shocked. "My daddy said that calling someone an idiot is something nice to say about someone" he said. "Of course you will definately take ofter your father" Hookfang replied. "Yay did you hear that daddy?! When I'm a big Snight Fury I will be just like you!" Nightsnow exclaimed. "Not sure thats a good thing" Snowflake said. I rolled my eyes and scowled. "Well thank you Snowflake for the many favors you've done, Toothless thank you for saving all of us from the Blue Death" Hookfang said before leaving.

"Daddy who's the Blue Death?" Nightsnow asked. "It's an enormous Dragon! It has gigantic claws!" I said trying to look bigger. "Was it powerfull?" he asked. "Very powerfull with fire breathe very hot! And first it chased me!" I said chasing Nightsnow. I chased him in circles until he went behind Snowflake. "And what did you do to it daddy?" he asked. "I was brave enough to kill it!" I said. "Mommy, mommy! Did you hear?! Daddy killed it! I wanna be as brave as daddy!" he rambled on. "You know he's going to talk about it for a long time now" Snowflake said. "Eh lucky for him your going to be listening" I said. "Daddy look!" Nightsnow said. He came close to a Terror. "What do you want hatchling?!" the Terror snapped. "Nightsky I'm not sure this is a good idea! I do not want my first hatchling getting hurt" Snowflake said. "Relax Snowflake- wait what do you mean _first_ you want more?" I asked. She sheepishly smiled and shrugged. I turned my attention to my son. "I wanna fight you!" Nightsnow challenged.

"You wouldn't last a second!" the terror said. I saw Nightsnow crouch down and pounce. A hit was made on the Terror. The Terror stood up only to be hit again. "Thats it!" the Terror said. Nightsnow came out to comfront the terror head on. Berfore the terror could blast Nightsnow scratched the terror. The oponent decided to back out in defeat. "See! Daddy taught me that!" he said. "Your already teaching him to fight?!" Snowflake asked. "Well I'm going to take a nap" I said going in the house. I don't know how long it was until I felt someone poke me. I lazily lifted an eye to find my one but not last son. I quickly closed my eye. "Daddy get up" he whined. I didn't move and I wasn't going to. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, dad, dad, dad, dad, pappa, pappa, pappa, father, father, FATHER!" he yelled. Nope I was not going to move. He got on me and hopped on my back. I still didn't budge. Nightsnow crawled up to my head and hopped on it. I wasn't moving a single muscle. Then he tried biting me to get up but I didn't even flinch. "Daddy if you don't get up I'm going to get an eel!" he said. _He wouldn't. _Nightsnow got off and went down stairs.

I heard shuffling down there. My eyes snapped open and in a flash I was down there. "Hi daddy" he said. "Alright why'd you wake me?" I groaned. "Cuz the festival is going to start!" he said. I grabbed him with my mouth (teeth retracted of course) and went outside. I saw Snowflake standding close by and I glidded next to her. "Your son woke me up" I growled letting Nightsnow go carefully. "He's your son too!" she said. I rolled my eyes and we went farther into the village. Everybody that passed me said thankyou. It was starting to annoy me. "Hey Toothless what are you thankfull for?" Stormfly asked. "No don't do this to me I don't wanna answer that" I said. "Oh come on we told you what we're thankfull for!" Barf said. "Yeah c'mon Toothless!" Meatlug said. "Okay I'll tell I swear I will get mad if it gets all sentimental in here!" I warned. "Just go!" Stormfly said. "I'm thankfull for the stupid friends I have that make my life more interesting and are like family to me" I said. All the females 'awwwwwww'ed. "Hey! What did I say!" I growled. After that we all shared a good laugh. Then awhile later the festival was over. I went out back with Snowflake and we looked at the stars. "Snowflake I'm gratefull I have you and Nightsnow" I said. She smiled and blushed. I nuzzled her and gave her a big lick. "Eww mommy, daddy get a room!" _Happy Thanks Giving! _

**Thank you all. I am not doing a Toothless and Nightstar one because I don't have ideas for that. Happy _(late) _Thanks Giving! **


	9. Chapter 9 Say what?

**I am sooo lazy I did not want to update but I must! Thanks for many ideas! I enjoy reading them. Idea by: Anonymous: Stephanie Phelps. ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

"Hey Nightstar anything new?" I asked. "No! Mind your own business!" Nightstar snapped. I backed up and looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry" she said. "Its alright so what do you want to do?" I asked. "I don't know do whatever you want" Nightstar said rather harsh. "Okay I think maybe you should rest, you look tense" I said. "Yeah, your right" she said leaving into the house. I sighed out loud. She's been snapping at me all day. I swear Nightstar has a bigger temper than me today! I leaned on a tree. First Nightstar nearly shot me out of the sky. Then nearly snapped my head off accusing me of lookibg at another female. When she lost something Nightstar made a tree nearly crush me. I've been trying not to ask any questions because she'll get mad. If she wasn't my mate I would have probably have lost it. I have a little patience... only for her. I went into the house because it was getting late. I snuggled next to Nightstar and put my wing over her. To my relief she purred and didn't say a thing.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I woke up really late as I felt Nightstar get up. "Nightstar?" I asked. She went towards the window but turned back and said "I'm sorry". With that Nightstar left into the pitch black sky. I got up and went after her. "Nightstar?!" I called. I tried to track her scent but it started raining and it faded away. I deperately looked for her. I looked in all the coves, in all the caves, in all the forests, and I circled the island. I waited until the rain cleared up and I looked in distant places. I could no longer track her scent. Nightstar, my Nightstar was gone. It was morning but I continued to search. I couldn't sleep, I berely ate, I just kept my strength. "Toothless you sure you wanna keep looking?" Hookfang asked. "Yes I do, and I won't stop!" I said. "You have to eat!" Stormfly said. "No there's no time for that!" I replied. After a week of searching everywhere I gave up. I tried so hard to look but I failed. There was a deep pain in my chest but I had to ignore it. I soon became distant from the others. I only would go on my flights with Hiccup.

I would stay in an old shed away from the others. My temper was worse than ever, my attitude wasn't better. I did eat but hardly and I slept for a certin amount of time. The only thing I would do is increase my strength. I was now stonger, and bigger. I was in my shed and it was 2 weeks since the situation happened. I heard a knock. "Go away!" I threatened. I saw Hookfang and Stormfly come in. "Toothless why are in here?" Stormfly asked. "None of your concern, now leave NOW!" I growled. "Toothless c'mon its been 2 weeks since Nightstar-" Hookfang started. My eyed turned into slits and I shot fireballs at him before he can finsh his sentance. "Don't you dare say her name!" I shouted. Hookfang and Stormfly dodged it and my shed burned down. I flinched and growled as the sunlight hit my scales. I unfolded my huge wings and left. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to go to the one place where I felt peace. The Raven Point cove. I landed and went to a cave that only me and 'her' knew. I entered but something wasn't right. I smelled something _different. _It didn't take me long to realize that I was near a nest.

I sniffed as I got closer to the single egg. Who would lay an egg? Its not even mating season for the other Dragons. I heard someone at the entrance of the cave. It was a female and she saw how close I was to the egg. The mother suddenly pounced on me. I shook my head to see who she was. Then I gasped because Nightstar was on me. My eyes widened and became more friendly, the pain in my chest replaced with happiness, and my temper suddenly calming. "Nightstar!" I yelled pinning her down. She seemed taken back as she did not know how stronger I've gotten. "Flame how did-" she started. I interuppted her as I kept licking her. "Okay Flame I missed you too" Nightstar said trying not to purr. "What a minute... Is that.." I started. "Yes it is, Congratulations your doing to be a father" she said. That's why she always had mood swings, and thats why she left! Then Nightstar started staring at me. I could practically feel her eyes roaming all over me. "Can I help you?" I asked joking. "No its just that yoo look stronger and bigger" Nightstar said blushing. I gave her another lick.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. "We wait, that's what I've been doing" she replied. "So when were you planning on telling me? You were going to tell me, right?" I asked. "Yes its just things were complicated and-" she said. Then there was a loud crack. My eyes widened and I came towards the egg. I sheilded the egg as it exploded, which sounded like thunder. I saw a female hatchling blink its vivid green eyes at Nightstar and I. "So what should we call her!?" Nightstar said unable to keep her excitement. "Flare" I replied

**Get it Flame, and Flare? Hahahaha yeah I know not the most original name but it will do. Thanks to all you! The hatchling may not exsist in some chapters. G'bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 It's all about the Winning

**I just saw the recent Dragons Riders of Berk. I don't know I just felt inspired so here it is! ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

Finally peace and quiet at the moment. I was enjoying the nice breeze with Snowflake. I _was _until I hear the voice of a very familiar dragon. "Hi Toothless!" Hookfang called. "What do you want?!" I hissed. "Oh I get it" he said. "Get what?!" I asked. "Your still mad" he replied. "You going to have to be more specific!" I said. "I beat you in that race in Thaw fest!" he said. "I could of won win!" I argued. "But you didn't did you?" Hookfang asked smirking. "Whatever! What do you want?!" I asked. "Just to gloat" he said before leaving. "What is he talking about?" Snowflake asked. "Humans have this festivle called 'Thaw fest' and they compete" I stated. "I'm listening" she said. "My human and his were competing against a race, a dragon riding race. I was winning, of course who can compete against the speed of a Nightfury. Until my human was humble enough to let them win" I said.

"You could of kept going though!" she said. "Well I still liked to use a tail that Hiccup controled" I replied. "Ohh so that's he was bragging about!" Snowflake said. "Yeah and now he won't shut up!" I said. "Let me go ask Stormfly!" Snowflake said. I followed behind her until we saw Stormfly. "Hey Stormfly!" Snowflake called out. "Don't tell her anything I just told you" I whispered to her. "Why?" she asked. I gave Snowflake a stern look and she understood. "Hi what's the matter?" Stormfly asked. "Tell me what happened at this 'Thaw Fest' with Hookfang and Toothless!" she said. "Wow okay first of all they were both in competitive mode! Contantly throwing spitefull comments at eachother! It even lead to physical fighting!" Stormfly said. "I did win though" I said. "Hookfang ended up winning the race, but I'm sure Hiccup did it on purpose!" she said. "Stop making that up" I said.

Snowflake gave me a confused look."Well thanks Stormfly" Snowflake said. Sntormfly gave me one last look before leaving. "I thought you said Hiccup _did_ let them win" she said. "Yes but I'm not going to tell them that!" I said. "Why is that?" Snowflake asked. "I didn't want to disapoint Hookfang" I muttered. "Wow that's really nice of you. I guess he's more like a distant brother" she said. "No! Its just pathetic seeing him fail all the time! I took a little pity for him! At least making him proud of something" I said. "Oh suuuurrre" Snowflake mocked me as she left my side. I really don't know how I put up with everybody. I kept walking and saw Hookfang. "Hey Hookfang you're about to trip" I said. "Yeah right like I'm stupid enough to fall for that!" he said. Then _**BAM! **_Hookfang's face made contact with the grass. Too bad it wasn't wood that he landed on. Maybe I can get back at Hookfang, without him knowing though. I _could_ kill him, me being a Nightfury and all but he is my friend.

Wait is Hookfang even my friend? Yes... Maybe(?) It doesn't matter as long as Hookfang gets his lesson learned. I looked for Hookfang. Surley he was a little far from me. I threw a fireball towards a tree. The tree fell and landed on Hookfang. I saw Hookfang lit on fire and shout at himself. I laughed. Later, he was admiring the clouds esily getting distracted on an edge of a hill. I threw another fire ball at him (a harmless one so he wouldn't get hurt). I heard a yell "Ahhhhhh!" until it was silenced by a loud splash. After he got out I grinned at his frown. Hookfang was dragging himself to a fish bowl. As he reached for something his face cringed. A replaced all the fish with eel's. As soon as he was out of sight I laughed really hard. "What are you laughing about?" Snowflake asked. "One word" I said. "What?" she asked. "I said one word doesn't mean I was going to tell you!" I said. Snowflake gave me a hard stare. "Okay I was laughing at revenge" I replied. "You didn't" she said. "Oh yes I did, I wasn't going to rain on his parade, just make lightning on his parade" I replied.

"I actually thought you were just going to leave the subject" Snowflake said. "Your still so innocent Snowflake" I said licking her. "What does that mean?" she asked. "You'll understand when your older" I said. As I left to eat I could feel Snowflake glare at me. I was going to eat a fish until Hookfang came along and ate it. "What's you're problem?!" I growled. "Winners deserve a good lunch" he said. "Really now? I don't see any but me" I replied. "Day all you want I beat a Nightfury in a race!" Hookfang said. "Beginners luck" I spatt. "Please we all know that the Nightfury's aren't the best Dragon, their not even the fastest! Sure you can show off all you want but Nightfury's will always be in 2nd place and next in line to the Monstrous Nightmare!" he said. That crossed it! "Fine then your so cocky! Why doesn't the big mighty Dragon put your words to the test! I challenge you to a race! Around the island! Tomorrow morning!" I said. All the Dragons around us stopped and started listening. "I accept your challenge, I wouldn't mind beating a you again" he said. We left it at that.

**Morning Toothless Pov**

I waited for Hookfang while the other Dragon's murmured. "Nightsky, are you _ sure_ you want to do this?" Snowflake asked. "I can't back out now!" I replied. "Just promise me one thing!" she said. "What?" I asked. "Please be safe, I love you" she said standing by the starting line. Not long after Hookfang arrived. **"**Good luck, your gonna need it!" Hookfang said. **READY. SET. GO! **The race was on. Hookfang flapped his wings hard to get forward. I decided to stay behind, for now. I leaned forward a little bit to catch some speed. When Hookfang and I had to go around a rock I narrowed my body and I was in the lead. Hookfang would have none of that! He flapped harded and pushed himself in front. Then we were dodging the mountains. I swiftly moves left and right. I was headed to a very large mountain. Hookfang saw it and managed to move aside before. I parachuted myself up in to the clouds. He was in the lead now. I countinued to move above him then I dove down picking uo a good amound of speed and velocity. I got in front Hookfang.

I focused better and I realized I headed towards a dead end. I shot many fire balls at it until it made a very small path way for me. I turned upside down and quicklt flew towards it. I saw that my competitor had a very hard time getting through. Now I was really in first place. Then I positioned myself vertically to pass two mountains. I saw Hookfang finally catch up. He and I came to a forest. Our wings knocking down plenty of trees. As we flew upwards he hit a small portion of a mounain. The finish line was just at the bottom. That was easy for me. Unfortunately he started an avalanche. Speened rocks and boulders were at my tail. I flew very very fast. A boulder randomly hit us. I closed my eyes as I felt the pain. At last I felt the soft surface of grass. I opned my eyes to see Hookfang an inch from the finish line and me? I realized that I crossed it. I got up only to be tackled again. Snowflake was on top of me. "You could've died! I swear I thought I would't see you again! Don't do anything stupid ever again!" Snowflake shoued. "Snowflake you know whatever I do will always be stupid" I replied. She licked me nearly bathing me but I liked the warm feeling. I got up and saw Hookfang standing their. "I won" I said. "Yeah looks like Nightfury's are the best. Just remember on thing" he said. "What?" I asked. "I won the Thaw Fest" _That little son of a bitch!_

**Look at that! I wrote more today! Who would've thought that because of an episode I came up with this! Okay please Review and goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Today is my first time updating in December. Well its almost been 3 months! Time flies! Okay I haven't put any ideas up because I'll save those for last! ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

"Your telling me that you nearly got struck with lightning?!" Nightstar asked. "Yes" I replied. "Then that old human tried to get rid of you?" she asked. "Yes, doesn't mean I didn't get revenge" I said. "I like being a rare creature" she said. "Why is that?" I asked. "I like the role we play!" Nightstar said. "Which is?.." I asked. "We're mysterious! Then as we fly into the skies we become the most dangerous animal ever!" she exclaimed jumping in the air in front of me. "I can only imagine" I said. "So Flame what do you want to do today?" she asked. "Hi Toothless" Barf said. "Hi Nightstar" Belch said. "Oh! Barf and Belch I have a question to ask you!" Nightstar said. "Go ahead" they both said. This is going to be interesting. "So if one of your head gets cut off or dies, does the other one not take long to die?" she asked. Their eyes widened and they were shocked. "Actually I don't really know..." Barf said. "The humans usually take both heads off intead of just leaving one" Belch said. "Really now? Care to find out?!" she asked. "Toothless get your mate under control!" Barf said. "Okay, Nightstar" I said giving her a look. "I still want to know the answer!" she said. They both whispered to themselves for a bit until they spoke. "I'm guessing the other one will also die(?)" Belch replied. "Alright thanks!" Nightstar said.

Then they left. "So you want to go visit our other friends to ask them questions?" I asked sarcastically. "Actually, now that I think of it... Yes I do!" Nightstar said. "Nightstar, you realize I was only being sarcastic?" I asked. "Yes I do but you actually gave me an idea so lets go!" she said. I spread out my wings and head for the sky. Nightstar and I landed near Hookfang. "Hello Nightstar and Toothless" Hookfang greeted. "Hookfang when you lit on fire can you swim in lava?" Nightstar asked. "Well I guess, let me catch you up on that" he said leaving. "Is the idiot actually going to do that?" I asked. "I'm guessing.." she replied. Hookfang came back. "Sooo?" Nightstar asked. "Yes, that is until I run out of fire" he replied. Then we flew back into the air. "Any reason why your asking all these questions?" I asked. "Why does their have to be a reason?" she asked. "You've never been the curious type, then you just start asking many questions?" I asked. "I don't know I guess I'm just bored" she replied. "Me too I'm sick of all these humans especially the old one" I said. "Don't you remember when every where you went their was a Nightfury?" Nightstar asked. "Yeah the good times when we were surrounded by your own species" I said. "What ever did happenen to our species?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "We are the most powerfull Dragon, no human has ever killed us so what happened?"

I decided to land on some grass. I saw Nightstar land as well. "A long time ago their were also many gigantic Dragons" I replied. "You mean like the blue death?" she asked. "Yes, I guess no one was able to take them out and slowly our species began to extinct" I said slowly. "Do you think their are still any more Nightfury's out their?" Nightstar asked. "Who knows, maybe" I said. Then all we did was stare at the very high sun. "So any ideas on what to do?" she asked. "Uhhh... Not really" I replied. "I think I'm also tired of humans" Nightstar said. "I wish their was only a day for us" I said. "Like a Nightfury day?" she asked. "Yes! A Nightfury day that's what I want!" I said. "You mean a day to be a wild Nightfury and get away from the humans?" she asked. "Thank you Nightstar for suming that up" I said. "Anytime now... So when do you want to have this Nightfury day?" I asked. "Right now! C'mon lets go!" I said. "Go where?" Hookfang asked. "Nightstar and I are just going to have some fun" I replied. "Fun?... Ohh I get it!" he replied smirking. My grin was wipped away. I saw Nightstar blush. "N-no not l-like that idiot!" I hissed. "We are going to have our own Nightfury day!" Nightstar said. "Ohh well good luck with that" he said. Nightstar and I flew into the air. The last think I heard Hookfang say was "Have fun but not too much fun!". "Why does he awlways have to assume that?" I asked. "Well we are the the only male and female Nightfury's on this island" Nightstar said smirking.

"Wait what?" I asked. Her smirk got bigger as she came ahead of me. Then we landed in a meadow. "It seems that everytime I feel the grass it gets softer" Nightstar said. I jumped up and down and rolled around. I took the chance to extend my claws and relax. I took a deep breathe and when I opened my eyes I felt amazing. "Look you're finanally thinking! I was afraid it was empty up there" Nightstar said. I got in a position and pounced. I managed to chase her around the soft meadow. The 'Dragon nip' as humans call it felt amazing as my claws brushed against it. I took many sharp turns. I decided to let her slow down. She saw I wasn't their any more. I took the opportunity to pounce on her. We flipped over many times until she ended up on top of me. I started purring and then shook my head. She just made me_ purr!_ "Aww thanks Flame I enjoy this position too" Nightstar said. "I know you do, you always seem to find away to get like this" I replied. "Yeah, yeah!" Nightstar said getting up. "I'm hungry" I said. "Congatulations what do you want me to do about it?" she asked. "Lets go hunt!" I replied rolling my eyes. She nodded at me and we flew towards the forest. "See that deer?" I whispered. "I think I can kill it before that bird gets to the other side" I said. "Go ahead" Bightstar whispered. I flew towards the deer and took its eye out. Soon enough I was biting its neck and I didn't let go until it stopped shaking.

The bird was bearly arriving to the other side. "I told you so" I said. "Whatever" she muttered. We ate for a bit then went to the cove. "So do you like water?" Nightstar asked. "Yeah, you can say that..." I replied. "Good" she said pulling me into the water. I managed to grab her tail. We swum under water. It was nice. Then Nightstar started chasing me. I swam away very fast. I dodged her and we play fighted. Occasionally I would pounce on her, and she would pounce on me. E would also knock eachother over. I was losing my breathe so I rose up. I gasped for air and I also saw Nightstar come up. "What's the matter run out of breathe already?" Nightstar asked. "I just wanted to live" I replied. I got out after her. I shook myself and water landed on Nightstar. "Hey!" she hissed. "Hi do you need something?" I asked teasing her. I got on a tree upside down and fanned her with my wings. "Now will you live if you fall off a tree?" she asked. "Duh! I've fallen out of the sky so I would know!" I replied. Next thing I know Nightstar is on the tree I was on. "Wait what are you-" I got cut off as I fell to the ground. My wings were flat and open as I lay on the ground. "Hahaha! You should of seen your face!" she laughed. I kept my eyes closed and remained silent. "Flame?" she asked. Nightstar got very close to me. Then I roared at her. She screamed loudly. I started laughing.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Alright! No need to get mad! Lets go shoot at some things!" I said. We flew up into the sky. I started going fast and shooting at some trees. Everytime I would shoot one the tree would automatically break. Nightstar tried as well but in _my _opinoin I caused _way more_ destruction than her. I zoomed passed the sky as it was getting dark. _**BOOM! **_The tree would crush into peices. _**ZOOM! **_ I would go. I saw the smoke come off the tree. As it got dark I went faster. I saw a shooting star pass right by me. I was _faster_. Nightstar some how caught ahead next to me. Wow she's fast. Both of us shot a fire ball at the same time combining them. The blue and purpleness covered the sky as the warm fire brushed passed our scales. The many stars would shine against our scales. As we got higher the colors would change. Nightstar and I dove down and we passed the air quickly. Both of us parachute at the last minute. Then it was smooth flying ahead. "I hope we can celebate this Nightfury day again" Nightstar said. I simply nodded and she and I gazed at the shing stars.

**Nice chapter! I liked it I hope you guys like it too! I will now be writing your ideas! The readers ideas now! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Teaching Hatchlings

**Okay so I think this chapter will be interesting.. Idea is from: MotohtarSingod. ENJOY!**

**Nightsnow Pov**

I'm here with Firefang (Hookfang's son), Rainyfly (Stormfly's daughter), Luggy (Meatlug's daughter), Puke, and Burp (Barf and Belch's son). "Why do you think our parents called us here?" I asked Firefang, Puke, and Burp. While the other two females talked, but away from us. "I don't know, we haven't done anything bad latley!" Firefang replied. "How are we sure of that?" Burp asked. "Whatever lets just get this over with!" Puke said. Anyways besides being the only Snightfury ever I am also the youngest Dragon here. Just weeks old while the others were only a little older than me. "You know what I don't get?" I asked. "What?" Firefang asked. "Why do males lick females?" I asked. "What?!" Puke exclaimed. "Eww why would males lick females?" Burp asked. "That's what I'm trying to figure out! If I would lick a female I would die!" I said. "Who knows? Females can carry diseases!" Firefang said. "Nope! There is no way I am gonna take that chance!" Burp said. "Lets make a promise!" Puke said. "What kind of promise?" I asked. "That we will never ever lick a female!" Puke replied. "Deal!" we all said.

"Shh the females are coming!" Firefang said. We all stood there innocently. "What are you morons talking about?" Rainyfly asked. "None of your business!" I spatt back. "You males are the stupid ones!" Luggy said. "How would you know? Do you stalk us?" Puke and Burp asked. "No we already know that's how smart we femalea are!" Rainyfly replied. "No! I have one word for females... Icky" I said. We all growled at eachother, which wasn't that threatening but we tried. "I bet you males don't even know why we're here!" Rainyfly said. "I bet you don't either" Firefang said. "Of course we know we're not dumb like you!" Luggy said. "Fine then tell us" Puke said. "Our parents are going to train us" Rainyfly replied. "Oh yeah we knew that!" I said. The girls rolled their eyes. "Whatever! C'mon lets just leave them!" Rainyfly said. I stuck out my forked tongue at them. "I can't believe we have to be in the same place as them" I said. Then all the parents came out and all of us ran to greet them. "Mommy! Daddy!" I called out circling them and jumping on their wings. "Alright now get in a line everybody" my mom called out. All of us immediatley obeyed her. "So do all of you know what you're here for?" Hookfang asked.

"Yes dad! You are going to train us!" Firefang replied. "That's right!" Stormfly said. "Mom are you going to show us how to fly?" Rainyfly asked. "Yes by the end of tpday all of you will learn how to fly!" Meatlug said. "Dad will it be hard controling both our wings?" Puke and Burp asked. "Don't worry about that" Barf and Belch replied. Then I sawmy dad go to the corner of the Dragon Achedamy. I came over to him nearly tripping. "Dad how come your not gonna be over there?" I asked. "I'll onlybcome when things get ugly" he replied. "How ugly?" I asked. "You just go on and let your mother teach you" he said. I nodded and came back to the group. "First of is learning your special power" mom said. "Special power?" I asked. "Yes lets start with Firefang, first he will learn to flame up" Stormfly said. We all cleared until Firefang was in the middle of the circle. "Don't worry all you have to do is think of fire and control your body, then soon enough you will flame up" Hookfang said. Firefang constantly twitched then started jumping. He closed his eyes but when he opened them he was covered in fire. "I'm on fire!" Firefang shouted. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" Hookfang asked. "No it wasn't! Now how do I not be on fire?" he asked. The girls started to giggle. Firefang turned to them and glared.

"You know I can burn you now!" Firefang said. "Yes but you won't!"Luggy said. Firefang neared them but they scambled off. I laughed. "Just control your body" Hookfang replied. Firefang closed his eyes then opened them and un flamed.

"I did it!" he said jumping aroung. Out of happiness Firefang threw a small fireball. I watched amazed. "You blew your first fireball!" I exclaimed. "Not that special" Rainyfly said. "Then why don't you do that?" Puke asked. "Maybe I can't do it now, but I will be able to!" she said. "Yeah that's what I thought" Burp said. "Children! Now it is Burp and Puke's turn" Meatlug said. "Oh what are we going to do dad?" they asked. "You are learning to control your fire" Barf replied. "One of you breathes gas and the other ignites it" Belch said. "Which one of us dad?" Burp asked. "Breathe in, then breathe out until you feel if you breathe gas, or ignite fire" Barf said. Both of them breathed in and out. Their eyes became big as Burp had gas come outvof his mouth, and Puke have the thing that ignites it. They wanted to try it out so Burp threw gas in front of him. Then Puke ignited it and fire exploded. They were a bit surprised as the fire blew up in their face and they fell back. All of us hatchling males laughed and the hatchling females merely scoffed. "Did you see that dad!?" Burp and Puke exclaimed. Their dad just laughed and nodded. "Next up is Rainyfly" Hookfang said. She came up in the middle and sat down. "You will be learning to use your spikes" Stormfly said. "What do I have to do first?" she asked.

"First step, control your tail" Stormfly said. Rainyfly took some time to control her tail. "Okay mom!" she said. "Now take out your spikes" Stormfly said. Rainyfly had some trouble but when she did taje them out Rainyfly frightened herself and jumped when her spikes came up. I sniggered while she glared. "All you have to do is release them" Stormfly finished. "So I can let them go anywhere?" Rainyfly asked. Her mom nodded. Rainyfly looked at me and grinned. My eyes widened and I ducked as a spike towards me. "Watch it!" I yelled. "Sorry! It slipped" she said. Then I felt a hot substance nearly hit me. "That slipped too" she said. Nearly everybody has blown a fireball except me and Luggy. I was hoping that I would get called next. "Now Luggy pleae come up" my mom said. She shyfully came up. "Your job is easy! Just eat a rock and try your best to blow a fireball" Meatlug said. Luggy hesitantly ate a rock. Then her face cringed and she burped out a fireball. "Cool I wanna do that again!" Luggy cheered. Finally it was my turn! "Nightsnow come up" my mom said. Nearly tripping I arrived. "You will first retract your first set if teeth" mom said. I nodded many times. "Do you know where all your teeth should pop up?" she asked. I used my tongue to feel my gums. I nodded again. "Its easy just make them go up" mom said. Rainyfly looked at me as if I wasn't going to do it.

I opened my mom and a second later my teeth one by one came up. After that I felt a sharp pain in my gums. I groaned as I pulled in my teeth. "Good, good now breathe in and attempt to blow a fireball" mom said. I took a really deep breath. I felt some thing in my throat. I let it out. I saw a white ball with blue bolts covering it. It was small but made a fair explosion. I turned to my dad, he was giving my a big smile which made me happy. "Did you see that! Mines was better than Rainyfly's!" I said. "Shut up!" she said. "No you shut up!" I yelled. "Males are stupid!" she said. "Females are idiots!" I replied. All of us furiously flapped our wings to gain flight it was working until we all fell. Rainyfly tried to throw spikes at me and I bit her. "You better not give me a disease!" I hissed. Burp and Puke are gassing Luggy. Then Hookfang is flaming up all over the place while our parents argued. Everything was loud. That is until my dad came in. He gave a very loud roar and all of us were silent. Everybody stopped fighting. My dads eyes were scary. "Line up all of you, now!" he ordered. We all tripped to get in our placed. "Now flap your wings and balance yourselves" he demanded. We all did as we were told. Then we were flying and not falling. I saw my dad was back to normal and not scary. I flew on my dads head. "Dad, what else are you going to teach us?"

**Nice ending. Yes? I had fun typing this. So anyways review or send in ideas that I am now doing! G'bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 Snoggletog

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Or Happy Kwanzaa! Which ever! I definitely couldn't resist a special for today! ENJOY!**

**Toothless Pov**

"Flare! Flare! Where are you?!" I called out. _Great __**just**__great! _"Hey Flame, what are you doing!" Nightstar asked. "Uh, you know stuff" I replied. "Okay, wheres Flare?" she asked. "Oh uh, _about that_..." I said nervously. "What did you do!?" she asked. "Well, there _might_ be a possibility that I might of lost her while playing" I said sheepishly. "You _**lost**_ her?!" Nightstar asked getting mad. "I said might of" I replied. "Oh no! Oh no what are we going to do?!" she asked pacing around. "Nightstar please, at her age I was already alone" I said. "What if she gets lost in the snow?" she asked. "If it helps, I'll look for her" I suggested. "Yeah, yeah just go!" she said pushing me off. I started walking looking everywhere. I noticed the humans were putting up many decorations. "Hey Toothless" Hiccup said coming next to me. He slipped but I managed to to catch him. "Happy Snoggletog" he said. Oh that's why they are doing this. "Do you think the Dragons will leave this year?" Hiccup asked. I shook my head. Dragons do usually leave for Mating Season but since they left last year this year they will take care of their young. "So any reason why you're over here?" Hiccup asked. I kept looking around. "Did you lose something?" he asked. I nodded. "Did you happen to lose your hatchling?" he asked grinning. I slowly nodded. "Yeah you are doing such a good job being a dad" he said sarcastically. I grumbled and walked away.

**Flare Pov**

I lost my daddy. It started out as a little game of 'use your instincs'. My scent accidentally rubbed off because of the snow. My daddy lost me while I lost track of where I wondering. Its just that everything seems so interesting. I walked around hoping I could find my daddy. Many humans saw me. At first I was frightened of them. Not its a mix between interested and annoyed of humans. "Hey look mommy its Toothless' little baby!" a human child yelled. I flinched at the high pitched sound. This is part of the reason I'm annoyed by humans. The little human child picked me up and started hugging me. I struggled to get out of her grip. I hissed and growled but she seemed to hug me tighter. I didn't have any teeth yet because daddy told me that only _males_ develop teeth before females. I couldn't bite the human. I used my tail to slap her. She eventually let go. "Ow... **WAHH!" **the little girl made a loud noise that hurt my ears. My mommy says I don't have any patients with humans. I'm starting to believe her. I started running away.

I saw a grown up male Gronkle about to eat a treat. I _am _hungry. It wouldn't hurt eating it, would it? Nahhh. I sneaked past the Gronkle and climbed on his back. He turned around and I ate it. The treat was sweet soft, and chewy. "Hey! You little stupid hatchling ate my treat!" he growled. Wow Meatlug is not like this. Instead of being afraid like a normal hatchling would, I took his threat as a challenge. "I don't care!" I spatt. "Oh you will regret saying that!" he said. The Gronkle jumped at me! I ran as fast as I could. I can't fly yet either. I ended up slipping and bumping into something hard. I opened my eyes and saw... my daddy! "Where is that hatchling?! Why, I'm going to-" the Gronkle started. "Going to what?!" my daddy growled as I hid behind him. "U-uh" the Gronkle studdered. "You have a problem?" my daddy hissed his eyes wide and the black part very thin. My daddy became big all of a sudden. "Oh nothing, you know just playing around" the Gronkle said before leaving. My daddy turned around. "Hi daddy" I said. "Alright what did you do?" he asked. "What makes you think I did something?" I asked. "Spit it out" he said while walking. "I _might_ of stole that Gronkle's treat" I said. "You stole an adult male Gronkle's treat?!" my dad asked angry. "I said _might_ of" I said. "You sound more like me every day" he muttered. I gave him a smile showing my gums. He returned the smile as he put me on his back. "So what do I tell your mother?" he asked. "She'll forget, today is Wogglebog" I said. "Its Snoggletog" he corrected. "Why do humans celebrate that?" I asked. "I guess they celebrate it to give to family and friends. Its a day for happiness" he replied. We passed by an old humans house. "Who's there?!" the old man asked harshly. My dad quietly growled. "Oh its only _you" _the man said. He growled again. "I don't get why you Dragons keep repopulating. Everything was bad with one Nightfury now three!" he complained. My dad used his tail to trip him then we took off. "I'll get you _**TOOTHLESS!" **_he yelled. I held on to my dad until we landed.

**Toothless Pov**

"I thought you said humans were happy today" Flare said. "Eh, he's an exception. Plus he's crazy" I said. Flare giggled. I saw Nightstar waiting for us. "Where where you?" Nightstar asked me. "I just went to bother Mildew" I said smirking. "That explains a lot, where's Flare?" she asked. "Right here mommy" Flare said climbing on back. Flare crawled by my neck and pressed on my pressure point. I fell down suddenly relaxed. "Woah" Flare said. "C'mon lazy tail get up" Nightstar said. I slowly got up. "What?" I asked. "The festival is about to begin!" she said. I got up. We went to the hall. "Hey Toothless, can you believe its been one year since you resued my helmet" Hiccup said. I nodded and laughed. In the beginning we played outside in the snow. Flare ended up stuck under a pile of snow. Their was a huge fight. Males against females. Of coures we males _let_ the females win. We went inside and ate. The humans ate _a lot!_ Most of us watched the humans play games. I spend time with my family. At the end many humans threw colorful strips in the air and mada a loud noise. Male humans were drunk and I had to carry Flare home since she was sleeping. Hiccup was at Astrid's house and Stoik passed out in the hall along with his brother Spiteloud. I put Flare on Hiccup's bed and was walking through the woods. "Any idea on what to do?" I asked. "I have something in mind" Nighstar replied. "Oh really, what?" I asked. "We can make another sibling for Flare"

_***GULP***_

**Again Happy Snoggletog, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa! Thank you so much for Reviews! I love you guys and eat some fruit cake! Have a good time!**


	14. Chapter 14 Easter

**Has it been that long already?! I'm really sorry for not updating. I've been so busy with my other Toothless stories. I wish I could come back. But I have more stories to finish. This is for Easter, even though it's late. PS: Nightsnow doesn't exist yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless POV

I walked around the village. Yet again everybody was putting up decorations. Great, just great. If all the humans are working, that means I can't fly with Hiccup. "Snowflake!" I called out. "Someone seems grumpy today" Snowflake teased. "Mildew's grumpy everyday" I said. "I'm talking about you" she said. "Do you blame me? Every moon cycle there has to be another stupid human holiday" I said. "Half of the time, you don't even what the holiday is even about" she said. "I don't need to know what it is to hate it" I said scowling. "Isn't there at least one holiday that you like?" Snowflake asked. "No" I replied plainly. "What about Valentines Day?" Snowflake asked. My eyes snapped up and dilated. I turned scarlet at the thought of what happened that day. "N-never mind, you don't n-need to bring that up" I said flustered. "If you're done hating, do you want to know what today is?" Snowflake asked. "Ots the day you're going to answer my question?" I asked.

"Aren't I always the one answering your questions?" she asked. "Fine, you win, how do you always know what holiday it is?" I asked. "Terrible Terrors always know what's going on" she said. "I hate those nosy Terrors, anyway, what holiday is it this time?" I asked. "Its something called Easter" she replied. "What kind of name is that?" I asked rudely. "I don't know, but I think all you do is hide eggs-" I cut her off. "Wait?! Eggs?! What kind of eggs?! Please tell me its not Dragon eggs! Wait! Your not-" now she cut me off. "No! No, I'm not! You've got to calm down! The eggs are fake and covered in paint and filled with sweets" she replied. I was still shaking and twitching. Her warm tongue went across my face calming me down. I sighed. "So, how does this holiday affect me?" I asked. "I was wondering when you'd ask that" she said. "Why? Snowflake, what exactly are you hinting at?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "We sort of, kind of, have to, paint the eggs, along with our other friends" she muttered. "What a pleasant surprise, and when exactly are we supposed to paint them?" I asked.

"Uh, right now" she replied. Without a word I flew into the Dragon Academy with Snowflake right behind me. During the short flight, I enjoyed the little time of peacefulness, because I was sure it wouldn't last at all. Our riders weren't there, only us Dragons. I saw Hookfang burning these round things, Barf and Belch were soaking them in water and letting the steam rise up. Meatlug was collecting the thing that looked like an egg. Stormfly was just beginning to paint with her tail, making the small design. "Look! Snowflake convinced him to come!" Stormfly exclaimed. "All of you knew about this?" I asked. "Yeah, we all knew that if any of were to convince you, the only one you'd listen to is Snowflake" Meatlug said. I glared at all of them. "There's his glare, do not look directly into his eyes" Snowflake said. "You make me sound as if I'm going to turn them into stone" I said chuckling. "I don't know what your capable of" she said. "You sure about that?" i asked. "You guys might wanna get working! These eggs aren't going to paint themselves" Hookfang said. I narrowed my eyes at him and laid down next to some paint.

"How are we supposed to paint this?" I asked. "With your tail?" Snowflake suggested. "I don't know" I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Don't you remember what happened to me last time I was involved in paint?" I asked. "I don't think anything like that will happen" she said. I rolled my eyes and dipped my tail in paint. I painted many 'eggs' and soon enough I was getting bored. "How many more do we have to do?" I asked. "I don't know" Belch said. "It depends on how many little humans there are on Berk" Barf said. I looked at my tail and saw the bright colors on it. Just great. I used green a lot. I stopped painting. I saw that Snowflake was deeply working hard. Why can't she just relax for once? I dipped my tailfin in blue paint. I grinned. I slapped my tail on her side leaving my tailfin mark on her. She jumped and whimpered in surprise. Snowflake looked to her side and gasped. I continued doing my job looking innocent. "Nightsky..." Snowflake said trying to be patient. "Yes.." I replied with my eyes big and round. She gestured to her side. "You can't prove that was me" I said.

"Who else has the same type of tail fin you have?" Snowflake asked. "You do" I replied. I closed my eyes and smirked. That was when I felt a cold slimy substance slide up my tail. I yelped. I saw that it was red paint. I glared at Snowflake. "You can't prove that was me" she said. I smirked and grabbed a handful of purple paint and threw it at Snowflake. She dodged it and it hit Hookfang. Half of his face was covered in purple. I laughed aloud, while Snowflake giggled. He growled and dipped his tail in orange paint. He swiped it at us. We both dodged it and a strip of paint landed right across on Stormfly's face. She was pissed off. She dipped her tail in brown and when her spikes opened, dots of paint were flung to barf and Belch. He got paint and threw it to Meatlug. There was silence. After that, all of us scurried to reach paint to throw it. Meatlug dunked yellow paint on Hookfang even though he was already covered in purple and orange that was thrown from Barf and Belch. I saw green paint get thrown on me by Snowflake.

I threw red paint on Stormfly while she continued to swipe paint on Meatlug. All of us were against each other. After the 'all out paint war' our riders came in to check our progress. I had one strip of white go across my face, with one side blue with green and on the other side red with orange. My body was dark blue with some yellow on my back legs and my tail was red. Snowflake face had pink and red on it while her body was purple and blue with her tail being black and orange stripes. I walked over and nuzzled Snowflake, smudging the paint we had on. "Hiccup are the eggs- Oh odin! What happened?!" Stoick said arriving on Thornado. "Uh, dad! How great of you to come and see how good of job our Dragons have done" Hiccup said sarcastically. "Well you sure seem to have had fun" Thornado said. All of us nodded. I looked around and saw that the Academy was a mess. "Lets just hope they have a lot of paint remover" I muttered.

Later Toothless POV

I held my smirk and watched in amusement as Stoick talked. "I would've never expected this from all of you. How can you all be so careless to have let this happened!? The others will have to repaint from what all of you caused. I expected this from the teenagers, not you. I hope I will not find a mess like this again, understood Dragons?" Stoick asked. They all nodded with the exception of me. Later on there was a festival. Eggs were hidden and unfortunately all of us stayed painted. The little children played on Snowflake and admired her paint. I actually did too, the colors were nice. I was offered sweet treats but I declined because I didn't want a similar even to happen as like Halloween. When Snowflake slept against me Hiccup pointed out that we were a bright couple.

* * *

**I liked how this turned out. I promise that as soon as I finish my others stories I will return to this one. :)**


	15. Chapter 15 The date

**Are you serious? Guys, I know I've been gone, but I thought I would get more reviews. I was really bummed out. Thank you to zuri123/fernfury I'll use your idea. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Date~**

**Submitted by: zuri123/fernfury**

**Toothless POV**

I watched Hiccup talk with Astrid, while I sat down and watched them. I was very amused. "Ahem, so hi Astrid" Hiccup said scratching the back of his head. "Hi Hiccup, you wanted to talk to me?" Astrid asked. "Uhh, yeah.." Hiccup said shifting uncomfortably on his leg. "Well then, what do you want to talk about?" Astrid asked. "A lot of people have, uh, asking things about us" Hiccup said. "Like what?" Astrid asked crossing her arms. "Well, they're asking if we're just friends or.." Hiccup said not looking at her. "Oh, I see where this is going" Astrid muttered. "No! Its not like that! I just wanted to ask you if, you wanted to, uh, if you have time, because if you don't-" he got cut off. "Hiccup, just get on with it" Astrid said sighing. "If you wanted to go on a date" Hiccup said. "A-a date?" Astrid asked almost silently. "Uh, never mind. I knew it was a stupid idea" he muttered. Then Astrid punched him. "That's for not asking me sooner" Astrid said. Hiccup smiled. Then she kissed him. "That's for, everything else. Just knock on my door when your ready" Astrid said. "Tonight?" Hiccup asked. "Tonight it is" Astrid replied leaving.

I gave a deep laugh. "Great, my own Dragon is laughing at me" Hiccup said. He sat down and leaned on me. I nudged him. "Yeah, I have no idea what I just did" Hiccup said. I looked at him with curiousity. "I know that look, that look mean you're curious" Hiccup said. I nodded. "About what?" Hiccup asked. I looked over at where Astrid walked away. "Astrid? What about her?" he asked. I grunted. I looked over at him, and Astrid. I did this for a while until he understood. "What was I saying?" Hiccup asked. I nodded. "Uh, well, this is kind of difficult to explain to a Dragon" he said. I tilted my head. "So, we vikings, when we have a 'mate' or just a person you like we usually spend time together on these things called 'dates'" Hiccup said. My eyes widened in interest. "For us, these are special occasions. Usually, the male asks the female. I just asked Astrid on a date" Hiccup said signaling to Astrid. Hhmm, a date? I nodded. I wonder what you actually do, on this 'date'. Unfortunately, Hiccup didn't pursue the topic. He just sat there, staring at nothing, as if shocked. I rolled me eyes, and gave him a light push. "Oh sorry bud" Hiccup said.

We both got up. "Well, I gotta go prepare" Hiccup said walking into the house. What if I ask Nightstar, to one of these 'dates'? Yeah! That's what I'll do! I puffed out my chest in confidence. As I turned around, I saw Nightstar starring at me. I jumped back and fell backwards. I saw her stare down at me, as I was lying on the ground. What a great start. "Did I scare the you?" Nightstar asked teasingly. "I wasn't scared!" I protested. "Suree" she said. I got up and shook myself. "When exactly did you get here?" I asked. "I don't know, just recently" she replied. "Nightstar, can I ask you something?" I asked. "What is it?" Nightstar asked. My confidence instantly vanished. Is this really what Hiccup has to go through? "Soo, do you know, what a date it?" I asked. "That thing humans do, when they spend time with each other?" Nightstar asked. I nodded. "I'm familiar with it" she said. "Really? How?" I asked. "Hookfang, and Stormfly told me about it" she replied. "Ohh, good" I said. "Why are you asking?" Nightstar asked. "Well, we are mates" I said. "I know" she said smirking. "And, maybe, possibly, I'm just asking..." I said stalling. "Okay, what are you asking?" Nightstar asked. "Would you like to go on a 'date' with me?" I asked trying to repeat what Hiccup asked.

"And if I do say yes, when would I go to this 'date' with you?" Nightstar asked smirking. "Uh, tonight?" I replied. "Okay, see you tonight" Nightstar winked while flying of. I gave her a sheepish smile. Once she was gone, I almost fainted. I'm so stupid! I hate when my curiosity gets the better of me! But of course, I just had to ask her. I know nothing of dates! What am I even supposed to do?! How am I even supposed to approach this? It seemed like a good idea at the time. I decided to go to someone who knows more about dates, than me. Luck was not on my side, because it was Hookfang. "Hookfang!" I called out. I flew by Snotloud's house. "What?" he asked annoyed. "I heard, that you know about the human thing called 'dates'?" I asked. "Yes, Snotloud tells me about them. Why?" he replied. "I might of, sort of, kind of, asked Nightstar on a date" I muttered. He started to chuckle, which turned into a full blow laugh. "Ohh, that is priceless" Hookfang said. "And I really don't know about dates, so-" I got cut off. "So you want me to help you, that's typical. I'll show you what there needs to be know about 'dates'" Hookfang said. "Oh boy" I muttered.

"Now, all you have to do, is act charming, polite, and no matter what, you always agree and let the female win" Hookfang said. "What?! I have to let her win, in everything?" I asked. "Yes, and no matter what, you always say yes" he replied. "That's stupid!" I yelled. "Oh no, that's all part of the date" Hookfang said. "What has Snotloud been telling you?!" I asked. "Also, make sure to compliment her" he said. "Compliment?" I asked. "Then you have to say witty things that can also be used as compliments" he said. I gave him a weirded out look. "Okay... Give me an example of witty things to say" I said. "I don't have any at the top of my head, you're supposed to make them up" he said. I still has the 'weirded out" look at he talked. "You go, where she wants to go" he said. "So I don't even get to pick where to go? Then why is the male, supposed to be the one to ask the female to a date?!" I asked angrily.

"You got yourself into this mess, now, you have to suck it up" Hookfang said. I couldn't argue with that. This is my mess, and he's only trying to help me. "Please tell me that's it" I said. "The last part, is just making yourself look decent" he said. "How more decent to I have to be?" I asked. "Maybe your scales should be red, you should have horns sticking out of your head, your body should be longer-" I cut him off. "That would mean I'd have to change my species to a Monstrous Nightmare" I said rolling my eyes annoyed. "Never mind, then. That still means, that you need to clean yourself in a lake" Hookfang said. "I already did! Besides, I hate doing that" I muttered. "Hold on, stay there" he said. I did. I regretted it because soon after, I was splashed with water. "Okay, you're ready" Hookfang said. I saw that the sun was beginning to set. "I think I have to go get Nightstar now" I said. "If you follow what I tell you, then tonight will be perfect" Hookfang said.

Things only went worse from then on.

* * *

**I'll make part 2 for next chapter. I really hope I get more reviews. Guess what? I'm back! I'll be updating more frequently! Yay! **


	16. Chapter 16 The Date: Part 2

**I'm so glad I'm getting more reviews! This is all for you's! Someone will join this chapter! ^^ I do not own HTTYD nor Book Stormfly.**

**Chapter 16: The Date; part 2**

**Ideas submitted by: fernfury and andrew. fuss. 7**

* * *

**Regular POV**

"Hopefully my first date will be perfect" Toothless said. The two Dragons were not aware of the Terror's listening to their conversation. "A date?" A Terror asked. "No Dragon has ever done that!" another said. "A Night Fury is celebrating this date!" a Terror exclaimed. "I think everybody should know!" a Terror said. "Why?" one asked. "Because it's adorable! And Cute!" one exclaimed. "Yeah! Lets pass on the word!" a final Terror said. Soon every Dragon in Berk knew. Those Terror's didn't stop there. The word traveled on, very, very, very far away. Enough to spread to another Dragon named Stormfly.

Toothless POV

I looked back and Hookfang gave me a 'don't be such a wimp' look. I rolled my eyes and came forward. Nightstar, looked amazing! She beamed. She walked over to me and I straightened myself. "Uh.." I muttered not knowing what to say. "Lead her politely" Hookfang whispered in hiding. "Uh, shall we leave?" I asked. Nightstar stood still. Did I choose the wrong words to use? "Y-yes, we shall" Nightstar replied. "Females first" Hookfang whispered. I stepped out of the way so she could walk. "Would you give me a minute?" she asked. "Sure, I myself need, uh minute.." I said. She nodded and went away. As soon as she left, I looked for Hookfang. "I didn't know you needed this much help" he said. "I normally would tell you to leave, but I'd prefer you stay" I said. "Okay, I'm back" Nightstar called. Hookfang rushed into hiding. "So, where are we going?" Nightstar asked. "We-" I got cut off. "Let her choose" Hookfang whispered. "Why don't you choose?" I asked. "Why don't we go over by the cove, we'll swim a bit, then make a fire" she said. "Okay, after you" I said. "Oh lets rac- I mean, lets go flying" she said. Hmmm. I nodded. We went flying towards the cove. I could hear flapping not far behind. I'm glad Nightstar didn't notice. We landed. "Psst.." Hookfang called. I located him. "Compliment her, or say something witty" he whispered.

"Like what?" I asked. He whispered it to me. "No way! I'm not saying that!" I said. "Flame?" Nightstar asked. "I'm right here" I said. I walked over to get and gulped. "Nightstar, you look like one hot babe" I muttered. Her eyes widened. "Are you on- *throat clearing* th-thank y-ou Flame" she replied. I sighed in relief. "And you're a sexy beast- wait what the fu- *clears throat*" she replied. What the heck? "Go along with it, accept her compliment" Hookfang whispered. "Th-thanks" I said. "How about we go into the lake?" Nightstar suggested. "Yeah, lets" I said. "Oh! I bet I can-" then she stopped. Nightstart stood still. "I mean, how about we have a civilized competition on who can catch a fish first" she said smiling. This is very strange. "You have to let her win" Hookfang said. "What?" I asked. "Plus, you have to catch her something extra" he said. Whatever. At the same time, both of us jumped in the lake. I watched her easily catch a fish. We cane to the surface and she saw that I had nothing. "You win" I said. "It wasn't even fair" she said. "How is that not fair? We both-" I got cut off. "Always agree with her" Hookfang said. "*groan* You're right" I said. "Why did you- Uh, thank you Flame, for competing with me" Nightstar said stiffly. "You're welcome" I replied. "I don't feel like swimming, how about we walk and talk?" she asked.

I didn't even need Hookfang to tell me. I nodded. We hopped off the rocks and into the village. "Give her a nice compliment, at least so there isn't tension" Hookfang said. "Your scales, look blacker, than usual?" I asked trying to compliment her. "Well, your eyes look greener than usual, in a good way" she replied. I was about to say something else until I saw a crowd. "Hey look! There they are" a Dragon said. "Awwww!" Females exclaimed. They came closer to us. "Nightstar, if it's okay with you, do you think we should run?" I asked. "Why don't we just fly?" she asked. Once she looked up, she saw more Dragons. "Oh" she muttered. Both of us ran away with the big crowd of Dragons behind us. And I thought three was a crowd, now look at this. "Where should we go?" Nightstar asked. "Why don't you decide?" I asked while still running. We bumbed into many humans. Nightstar went into the Hall, which was full of more humans. Drinks and food were spilled every where. Vikings and Dragons crashed. Tables and wood broken. Nightstar and I managed to escape, althought we were a mess. "How about we go back to the cove?" I asked.

"Yeah, how a-" she got cut off by Terrors swarming us. Mostly on her. Where ever she moved she was followed. There were so many, that she ended up tripping, and getting even more dirty. I managed to brush away all the Terrors. "Lets just go to the cove" Nightstar said. "I'm right behind you" I replied. At last, peace and quiet, at the cove. Hookfang wasn't here. What else did he say to do? Something about catching her something? Well, it's worth a shot. Nightstar was shaking her self and I dunked my head into the water. I saw an animal with six things sticking out, it looked exotic, so I grabbed it with my teeth. I put it in front of her. "What's this?" Nightstar asked. "Just a little gift" I said. "Thank you" she said. As soon as she got close to the animal, blue/ black thick liquid squirted. Not on me, but on my date. She was furious. "Toothless, please leave me alone while I wash the off" she said keeping calm. "But-" "Please, Toothless" she said firmly. I went away into the forest. She took that calmly. That's not like her, though. Nightstar's the kind of Dragon that'll get pissed off. I stopped walking when I heard the trees rustle.

I heard giggling. "What?" I asked. It might of been dark, but I can see this Dragoness fine. She was a rare mood Dragon. I've never seen one. She looks like a cross between a Night Fury and a Nightmare. Except, more colorful. She might of been the second most beautiful Dragon I've seen. "Hi" I said. "*giggle* So, I'm guessing you're the male Night Fury everybody seems to be talking about?" she asked. "I don't know who 'everybody' is, but I am a male Night Fury" I replied. "I'm Stormfly, and you must be Toothless?" she introduced. "Yeah" I replied. She has the same name as Stormfly. "I'm delighted" she said. "Uh, yeah, I gotta go back" I said. "Word has it, you're on a date" she said. "How would you know?" I asked. "So I take it that's a yes" she said. "I'll do what I want, these other nosy Dragons should stat in there business" I said. "You're so cute. Where is your date, anyways?" Stormfly asked. "She's not here-" I started. "She left? I wouldn't find any reason to" she said. "Thanks I appreciate it" I said. "You know, I just wanted to meet you, and make friends with you, nothing else" she said smiling. "Oh well, I guess we can be friends" I said awkwardly. "Finally nice to meet you Toothless, I traveled far-" Stormfly got cut off.

"Excuse me!" Nightstar said growling. She made her way over to us. "I suggest you leave! Now!" Nightstar threatened to Stormfly. She glared at Nightstar and bared her teeth a little. "I'll see you around, Toothless" Stormfly said. Her colorful wings flapped and she was gone. "Nightstar-" I got cut off. "Do you know how pissed off I am?!" she asked. "Look-" I began. "No, I don't know why I even agreed to this date. I mean I don't know if I should call this a date. You were so out of character today. Do you know how much of a disaster I am? I was already exhausted, then I come and find you here, very comfortable talking to that female? I need a break. I need to breathe in some air, and be alone" she said. "Nightstar c'mon" I said. "I just need to be alone, and let things clear" Nightstar said. She didn't even wait for my response. She left. I groaned. Of course this wasn't going to be a perfect date! I went back to the village. I avoided everyone and went through the window. I saw Astrid and Hiccup discussing. "Astrid, Camicazi is just a friend!" Hiccup said. "Well then, why don't you and your friend leave, without me" Astrid said. "Astrid!" Hiccup begged. "Give me some time Hiccup, I'll see you tomorrow" Astrid said leaving. Hiccup threw himself on his bed.

"Time to go apologize" Hiccup said. I could say the same thing for myself. As Hiccup left to apologize, so did I. We were both in a tight situation. I went to Nightstar, her scent was still at the cove. I slowly approached her. "This was a real horrible day, huh?" I asked. "Yeah. I gotta say something" Nightstar said. "What?" I asked. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Plus when we were in our date, Stormfly was telling me what to say" she said. "Really? Hookfang was helping me!" I said. "That explains a lot" she said. We sighed. "How about we try this date over another time?" Nightstar asked. "No, I want to do something only we Dragons can do" I said. "Like what?" she asked. "Like a... deeting" I said. "Why that?" she asked. "It's a mix of date and meeting. Deeting" I said. "That's the name then" she said. "Wait, can I ask you something?" I asked. "What?" Nightstar asked. "Will you go on a deeting with me?"

* * *

Ask Toothless

This is a little part, where you can ask Toothless any types of questions. You can go ahead and submit them. I'll start off~

Dear Toothless, Do you like to fly?- Me

Yes, I do like to fly- Toothless

* * *

**Yeah, the Ask Toothless is something new I want to try out. Review your questions and Toothless might answer them. Oh and about Book Stormfly's and Toothless relationship. I just want them to be good friends and Nightstar will be kinda secretly jealous. That's it. Bye! **


	17. Chapter 17 The Parents: Part 2

**I'm not abandoning this! I will continue to make chapters! This is a chapter many of you have been waiting for!**

**Chapter 17 The Parents: Part 2**

**Idea submitted: By all people who wanted Part 2**

* * *

**Toothless POV**

I came back from flying with Hiccup. "Alright bud, I'll be with Astrid, I'll see you later at the house" Hiccup said running off. I spotted Snowflake. I crept up by Snowflake. When she saw me she yelped and made the same high pitched screaming noise that only I can hear. "Woah, calm down. I didn't think I could scare you that bad" I said laying across from her. "Sorry, I guess I just feel wary today" Snowflake replied. "Anything on your mind?" I asked. "Nope" she said. I looked at her. She didn't flinch. I wish I hadn't taught her how to lie so well. "Any where you'd like to go today?" I asked. "Yeah, do you mind going to the cove with me?" Snowflake asked. "Yeah sure, I could use a relaxing afternoon" I said. "Yep, it's going to be relaxing" she said. I looked at her strangley. We both took off into the sky. Snowflake seemed kinda rushed. We landed at the cove. "Calm down, the cove isn't going any where" I said. She looked up in the sky searching. "What are you looking for?" I asked. Snowflake looked at me and tried to smile.

"Nightsky, do you love me?" she asked. "Yes. What kind of question is that? I didn't think I needed to repeat it for you to remember" I said. "Would you do anything for me?" Snowflake asked. "Where are you going with this?" I asked. Her snout went up and she was smelling the air. "They're here" she said. "Who's here?" I asked. Two white dots in the sky got closer. I could hardly see them. Then I recognized what it was, or who they were. "Nope! I'm out!" I said preparing to take off. "Nightsky, I thought you said that you loved me" Snowflake said. "I do, that doesn't mean I like your parents" I said. "Don't go! Please!" Snowflake said pleading. Her big green eyes begged me. I grumbled. Her parents arrived. We walked over to them. "Hello Snowflake!" her mom said. "Nightsky" her dad said acknowledging me. "Whitely, Snott" I acknowledged. "It's Snoll" he said. "I don't hear the difference" I replied. "Nightsky.." Snowflake whined. "Still polite as ever" her mom said sarcastically. "Still stuck up as ever" I come backed.

Snowflake POV

"So! Aren't we here to make peace?" I asked. "Not necessarily..." my dad said. What does he mean by that? "I did a little research, and found many stories on Nightsky, also known as Toothless" my mom said. "Stalker much" Nightsky said. "I was not stalking! I was researching!" my mom said. "What ever you say" Nightsky said. My mom glared at him. "We've heard that your tail fin is incomplete" my dad said. "Are you sure? Many rumors have gone around these days" Nighsky said. My mom looked at his tail. "Rumors? I think not! Snowflake, you realized you picked a male that is incomplete!" my dad said. "I'll make you incomplete if you don't shut that hole you call a mouth" Nightsky threatened. "He can fly just fine! I don't want another incident like last time" I said. "You mean like when I injured your dad? That's sad how he can't even beat someone younger than him. Either he's rusty, or I just have more experience" I said. My dad growled and showed his teeth. I came in front of him. "He's just playing with you" I said. "No I'm not" Nightsky said. I kicked him. "Snowflake dear, where are your teeth?" my mom asked. "I have them retracted" I said. They gasped.

"You know how to retract teeth?!" my mom asked. "Yeah, every Night Fury knows how to retract teeth" I said. "Dear, you are a SNOW Fury, not a Night Fury" my dad said. "What's the difference?" I asked. "The difference, is that if you were a Night Fury, you'd be more like, this" my dad said gesturing to Nightsky. "You just gestured to all of me!" Nightsky snapped. "Let me see your teeth" my mom said. I opened my mouth and let my teeth show. The sound was very loud and it sounded like blades scraping on a surface. My parents flinched at the sound. "I taught her that" Nightsky said smugly. "You're proud that you taught her that?" my mom asked offendedly. "Uh yeah, didn't you just hear me? Or maybe you'd like it if I repeated it?" Nightsky asked. "How dare you! You corrupted our daughter!" my dad said. "Chill out old man, I made her into a master piece! All she needed was a little push, and she became a Night Fury's perfect mate" Nightsky said. I blushed and smiled at him. "Are you sure you weren't just being selfish and changing her, for your own selfish needs?" my mom asked.

I gasped. "Calm down elder, this was all on her own will" Nightsky said. "Elder! Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" my mom asked. Nightsky glared at her. I knew this subject was something he didn't want to talk about. I nudged his chest back before he could launch at my mom. "Shh.. They don't know that you grew up without parents, I'm sorry for bring up the topic" I whispered. I nuzzled him. He calmed down. We went back to my parents. They looked like they wanted to barf at our display of affection. "You know, it's getting very difficult to tolerate you. All you do is complain about me. How would you like it if I would say 'you're too old' or 'you have such a big mouth'?" Nightsky asked. "I've never liked your species" my dad said. "See! This exactly what I was talking about!" Nightsky exclaimed. "There's no need for fighting! We're all Dragons, here. How about we change the topic?" I suggested. "Look over there!" Nightsky exclaimed. My parents looked. "What is it?" they asked. "Air" he replied. They looked back at Nightsky unamused. "How immature" my mom scoffed. "No I'm not being immature, I'm having fun.

You should try it" Nightsky said. "Is that saying that you like to have fun?" my dad asked. "Sure, Snowflake and I have tons of fun!" Nightsky said smirking. Their eyes widened. They came over to me and started sniffing me. "Did you two mate?!" my mom asked with her eyes dilating. My face heated up and Nightsky kept his smirk. My dad noticed this. "I am going to kill you!" my dad exclaimed. "I wouldn't mind kicking your tail out of here, again" Nightsky said smugly. They got in each others faces and stood on their hind legs. They growled at each other. I don't know how he does it, but Toothless always manages to look intimidating when he does that. "No! We have not mated!" I exclaimed. "Then why was he- never mind" my dad said. "You shouldn't judge on appearances. I thought you were annoying when I met you. I was wrong. You ended up being irritating" Nightsky said. "Do you have anything nice to say?!" my mom asked. "You know favorite part of your visits?" Nightsky asked. "What?" my parents asked. "Leaving" he said. Once again my Toothless put me on his back and flew away, leaving my parents with their mouths open. Will they come back? I'm 100 percent sure, that they will come back.

* * *

Ask Toothless

Toothless, if you were a guardian, what would you be guardian of?- Guest

I'd be a guardian of fear, or excitement! I was going to pick guardian of nightmares, but apparently that already taken- Toothless

Dear toothless will you try having a date with snowflake, and do you think her parents will come back and try to force her to come home with them. If so in a scale of 1-10 (1 being let them go 10 being total bood bath) how hard would you fight her parents- Huennekens

Well, I was thinking on taking her on a date, but when ever we go out there's always a lot of males staring at her, and a lot of nosey Terror's, so I'll have to think about that (50/50 chance.) I would chose 100. Her parents can't take her away, not while I'm around! Pfft, as if they have a chance to beat a Night Fury!- Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself AKA Night Fury Toothless

* * *

**That was a fun chapter to write! I'll be trying to update on every Friday from now on. You can submit ideas or questions for chapters or for 'Ask Toothless'. **


	18. Chapter 18 Dragon nip?

**Do you know how happy it makes me feel to write? I gotta say, I wasn't expected questions for Toothless, but he will answer them. Enjoy**

* * *

Toothless POV

Mari- what? I looked through Trader John's things. I tried to read the label, but these humans have too many languages. "I needed some more Dragon nip, I'll take this" Hiccup said. I don't know what else he traded, but he had it in his hand as we walked home. Trader John seemed to have a big grin on his face. "This smells weird. I'll never understand why you Dragons like this stuff" Hiccup said. Hiccup smelled it and flinched. "Here, I might as well give it to you" Hiccup said. I quickly took it out of his hands with my mouth. I ran away with it. "Gee, thanks bud" Hiccup said sarcastically. I ran to the forest so I could use it all to myself. If any other Dragon see's it, they'll try take it away. By that, I mean that we'll fight for it. I landed at the cove and placed it down. "What do you have there?" Nightstar asked in front of me. I stood in front of it. "Nothing!" I said. "What do you have?" she asked again. "Nothing!" I repeated. "If you have nothing, then why are you guarding?" Nightstar asked. "I like to practice guarding nothing" I replied. "I can help you" she suggested. "Nope, goodbye" I said grabbing her by her tail and dragging her out.

As I dragged her, she clawed the ground. "Wait, is that what I think it is?" Nightstar asked. She had gotten her tail lose. I pounced and her. We rolled around playfully biting each other. Not ruffly, of course. As soon as we released each other, we laughed. "Seriously, what do you have?" Nightstar asked. "Dragon nip" I replied. "Oh I want some!" Nightstar asked. "Too bad!" I said. "You're supposed to share things with your mate, you know" she said. "I didn't agree to anything about sharing, though" I said. "That's cute" she said. "What is?" I asked. "You actually think I won't try to take it away from you" Nightstar said. She pounced on me again and we rolled. After laughing and 'fighting' I pinned her. "You're not getting anything!" I declared. "If I can't have it, niether can you!" Nightstar said. She threw a fireball at the Dragon nip. My eyes widened. I got off her and went towards it. I took a whiff. This, does not smell like Dragon nip. "What is that smell?" Nightstar asked. The Dragon nip shriveled up as smoke appeared. Both of us took in the smell completely. My muscles relaxed my eyes were half closed and everything seemed very peaceful.

The world around me felt enjoyable. I looked at Nightstar. She had a grin on her face, although, I might of had on to. Her body posture seemed less stiff and less alert. I don't blame her, I feel care-free! Nightstar's eyes were just a tiny bit red on the edges. "Do you feel it?" I asked. "Feel what?" she asked. "The calmness" I said. She nodded. "You know what would be awesome?" Nightstar asked. I shrugged. "If water could flow in the air!" she said. "I have never heard a suggestion that smart!" I exclaimed. "Do you think I can try?" she asked. "No! I can try!" I said. She stood next to me. "Gods, I demand you to make water flow in the sky!" I yelled. Then, water started flying in the sky. Nightstar gasped, and started laughing. I laughed along with her. "You did it!" she said. "Wait, wait, what if, this water flowing stopped?" I asked. As soon as I said it, the water flowing stopped. I looked at her and began to laugh. She laughed too. "You are a genius! You know what! Since you're such a genius, I shall call you, Flameless!" Nightstar said. "Flameless?" I asked. "Yes, it's a mix of Flame and Toothless" she said. I laughed. "Brilliant!" I exclaimed. "Flameless, lets go to the village, so everybody can see out smartness!" Nightstar said.

"Yes! We need to share this with everyone" I said. I spread my wings began to fly. I felt softness as the wind brushed against my scales. Everything in the sky seemed slower than usual. I almost felt as if I weren't even the one flying. I landed on my stomach. Nightstar came crashing into me. We laughed at that. "Do you think that one day, a volcano will erupt with water?" Nightstar asked. "Yeah, and if it does, we can make it float in the air" I said. "Another idea! How do you do it?" Nightstar asked. "I don't know, I wasn't even trying that time, it just came to me" I said. "I realized something" Nightstar said. "What?" I asked. "I know why the boats are sinking" she said. My eyes widened in interest and I gestured her to go on. "Boats are heavy! If they make boats lighter, then they wouldn't sink" she said. "You just made a solution" I said. She grinned. That was when, I had an urge, for fish. I was almost drooling for it. Nightstar looked as hungry as I was. Without a word, we went to the fish bowls. I couldn't hear anything around me. I was to focused on satisfying my hunger. "What are you doing?!" a voice asked. It looked like Stormfly. Her tail looked like a snake. A snake that would run into a wall.

I looked at Nightstar. I'm pretty sure that she had the same idea because we started laughing again. "I'll get you guys home" Stormfly said pulling us. I felt full. "Flameless, were do you think she's taking us?" Nightstar asked. "To the green sky" I said. "And maybe blue grass!" she said. I wisely nodded. "Did she just call you Flameless?" Stormfly asked. I shrugged. "What happened to you?!" Stormfly asked suddenly. "Chill out, Stormfly. Why don't you be happy. _Don't worry, about a thing, because every little thing g-_" I sang that before I got cut off. "Stormfly, why'd you bring these two?" Astrid asked. I looked at Nightstar and began to laugh. I nudged her and she nudged me as we laughed. I closed my eyes and opened them. I don't know how much time passed, but I ended up seeing Hiccup and I was in the house. All the laughter was drained out of me. I laid down on my bed next to Nightstar. She was asleep. My body was begging me to go to sleep, too. "Trader John did say that it puts you into a faze called 'high'. He also said that only humans could be in that faze. I guess he was wrong" Hiccup said.

* * *

Ask Toothless

Hey if you had 2 choose 1 thing in the world, what would it be? (not regrowth of the nightfury, total domination, or anything evil. because you're my role model and i like you for who you are.) :DD  
P.S snowflake included in answering- sandersonlover21

Hmm, that's a hard one. I'll keep this nice and simple, since I think I'm talking to a human. I don't really need anything, but I'd want my scales to be able to change colors on my command, I'd have perfect camouflage!- Toothless

It's hard to choose between one thing. I think I would want Toothless to change his mind, so we could have another hatchling- Snowflake

*Clears throat* Moving on- Toothless

"Toothless if your rival, the Whispering Death, came back again what would you do and another Dragon you were to face  
A)Snaptrapper  
B)Changewing  
C)Boneknapper  
D)Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus"  
see you later- andrew. fuss. 7

Since I have my automatic tail, I would fight him to the death. Maybe even a famous epic fight. Grudges are grudges, I don't like to forgive and forget. Besides, I was feeling pretty nice, the last time I let him get away. I haven't seen him come back, I'm sure I scared him off. I love a challenge so I would take on the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus- Toothless

Ask Toothless: if you had to go on an undercover spy mission, what would you want the mission to be, who would you bring with you, and would would be your code name?- ferfury

My mission would be to rob Alvin the Treacherous of anything he has. I'll leave his clothes, because I'm sure nobody would like to sight that out. I'd bring Nightstar with me since she blends in the black night (like me) and she's sneaky. I'm not so sure about Hiccup, because he probably wouldn't approve. If he does approve, I might take him. My code name would be Flameless- Toothless

* * *

**I am tired! Did anybody catch the Bob Marley lyrics? Well, if you want Nightstar or Snowflake to answer any questions, just request it. I'll continue to update on Fridays!**


	19. Chapter 19 Switching Bodies

**You all are probably wondering why I deleted chapter 19. Well, I was listening to songs, then, I had an epiphany. So, I liked this idea better than the personality change. Also, sorry I haven't updated, I had finals and it was difficult. Enjoy**

**Chapter 19: Switching bodies**

* * *

**Nightstar POV**

Night before~ I shuffled and squirmed around on Toothless' bed. "You're going to break my bed" Toothless said. I smirked and jumped on it more. "I can never get comfortable" I said. Toothless smirked and laid down tightly next to me. I quickly got comfortable against his scales. I let a small purr escape. My eyes widened. "That was an accident!" I said. "Sure.." he said smirking. "Arrogant jerk" I muttered. "What was that?" he asked. "Nothing" I replied. He rolled his eyes. "You know what I'd like to do?" I asked. "Oh boy" he muttered. "Shut up. I want to switch lives with someone for a day" I said. "Why?" he asked. "Because that would be cool" I said. He shook his head. "Goodnight Nightstar" he said. "Goodnight arrogant jerk" I said. Flame smiled.

Morning~ I woke up and felt the sun on my scales. I kept my eyes closed. I love sunbathing. I got up and slowly stretched. I looked around. I was in Hiccup's house. I looked down to see my white claws. Wait... White claws? I looked down again and I scurried backwards. My paws, are white, not black! What's happening?! I let out a scream. But what came out, was a high pitched noise when I opened my mouth. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt my ears. Coming in the window was Toothless. "Calm down, I could hear your scream from outside" he said. "My scales are white!" I exclaimed. "Did you hit your head?" he asked. "Are you calling me crazy? I'll hit you on the head if-" I got cut off. "What's wrong with you today, you don't seem as nice as you usually are" he said. "Flame, my scales are white!" I said. "Flame?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Flame. That's your name, duh" I said. "Flame? Where'd you get that name from?" he asked. "You told me that was your name when we first met" I said. "My name's Nightsky" he said. "Nightsky? Then why'd you tell me your name was Flame?" I asked. "I never did" he said. "Why are my scales white?" I asked. "You've been eating eels again, haven't you?" he asked. "Eels? Eew" I said sticking my tongue out to emphasize my point. **  
**

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I guess you finally came to your senses" he said. "I've been having my senses" I said. He rolled his eyes. "Someone had a change of mood. Well, Ms Senses. If you haven't realized, you're a Snow Fury, and all Snow Fury's have white scales. I am a Night Fury, and I have black scales" he said. "Okay, Mr Genius, I know what color scales Night Fury's have" I said. Did he just say, Snow Fury? I'm a Snow Fury? If I have white scales, then it mist be true. How did this happen? One day I'm a happy Night Fury, the next day I'm, well, this. "Snowflake, I'm serious, are you alright?" Toothless asked. His voice sounded, concerned. He's definitely gone soft for this Snowflake Dragon, in my opinion. He came close and inspected me. "I'm fine. Did you just call me Snowflake?" I asked. Snowflake, what a stupid name."Yes, that's your name. You're voice seems different, and your eyes are a darker green, you sure you're okay?" Toothless asked. I don't have any other choice, but to go along. Maybe this has something to do with what I told Flame yesterday. If it is, then hopefully, by tomorrow everything will be back to normal. Even if I do tell him that I'm supposed to be a Night Fury, he'll think I'm crazy. This isn't my Flame. I know he's Toothless, but maybe he's another version of Flame. "I'm fine" I insisted. "So, what does the goody two claws want to do today?" Toothless asked. "Goody two claws? I am anything but that" I said. "I thought your moral was, be happy and do good" he said.

I might as well agree. I don't know who this Snowflake Dragon is, but I guess she was do-gooder Dragon. I also don't want to mess anything up for her. "I'm hungry, how about we go eat some fish" I suggested. He nodded. I flew out the window, and landed on the ground outside. We walked. "Night Fury's and Snow Fury's are different species, right?" I asked. "You should know that" he said. "So, we're mates, right?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly. He nuzzled me. "Does that answer your question?" he asked. I smirked. "Yes it does" I said. "Not fair, you were supposed to blush, like you usually do" he said. "It's gonna take a lot more, to see me blush" I said. "Anyways, I thought you didn't like different species being mates" I said. I regretted what I just said. Flame was the one who didn't like that, not Nightsky! Stupid, stupid, stupid! "I don't mind it. We look a lot alike, for some reason. The only thing that makes us different, is scale color and adaptations" he said. "So you're okay with Nightmares and Nadders mating together" I asked. "Oh, so that's what you're worried about?" he asked. "What? No! I'm just asking" I defended. "I don't necessarily like it, but I guess I am. If you're worried about how our offspring will turn out, then that's another story" he replied. As we walked, a Nadder winked at me. "Why don't you flirt with your self, Chicken male!" I snapped. That was enough to scare him away. I smirked in triumph. I looked over at Toothless. He was giving me the same weirded out face as before. "He asked for it" I said. "I never thought I'd see you with a smirk on your face" he said.

I shrugged. We arrived and began taking fish out of the fish bowls. The other male Dragons, I repeat, male Dragons were gulping it as if they haven't eaten in months. Night Fury's being solitary, but easily tempted, such as myself and Toothless, ate much silently. "They're animals" I said out loud. Their attention was turned towards me. Oh they eat like loud slobs, but they can hear me mutter something? "Oh, it's just that Snow Fury" a male said. Toothless growled and went to confront them. I signaled him to stop. He did. "So I'm just a 'Snow Fury?' This Snow Fury can show you how much more messed up your ugly face can get" I threatened. I noticed their body posture, they were about to laugh at me. I crouched down, about to pounce. I smirked. I can't say I didn't warn them. I pounced the the first one I saw, which happened to be a Nightmare. These claws were a lot thinner. My body was almost the same as my Night Fury one. He couldn't stand up because I was scratching his face all up. I was forced away by Toothless. I lunged at him again, but I was held back by Toothless' strength. "I'm not done with you!" I yelled. Eventually, we ended up at the cove. "That was interesting" Toothless said. I looked into my reflection in the lake. I didn't look half bad. I still had my green eyes, but my scales were pure white, my ears were shorter and so was my tail fin. I had the look of an angel. How ironic. "Never thought I would have to be the one to keep you out of trouble" he said.

"Am I usually the one to keep you out of trouble?" I asked. "I swear, I think you've lost your memories. You seem, like the opposite, of yourself" he said. "You don't like it?" I asked. "Like it? That was hilarious! But, I like being the one that sticks up for you" he said. "Oh, so our relationship, is more of a good girl, with protective bad boy, huh?" I asked. "More or less" he replied grinning. "How about we go back to the village, before we get all mushy" I suggested. He nodded. "Race you!" I yelled. I took off into the skies as fast as I could. Even with the head start, Toothless kept up with my pace. I narrowed my wings carefully and precisely with the wind. I inched ahead of him. I landed stumbling a bit. "How'd you do that?" Toothless asked. "Do what?" I asked. "Only Night Fury's learn how to use that maneuver" he said. "Sorry, I'm not aloud to reveal my flight secrets" I said smirking. We walked around. Then hatchlings started piling around me rambling. I'm not a big fan of hatchlings. "Snowflake, Snowflake, play with us" they all yelled. "Uh, no thanks..." I said awkwardly. They looked sad, and then they wailed. I turned to Toothless. "You're usually the one to silence them" he said. I sighed. "Look, I think your moms are calling you" I said. They perked up and scurried away. "Hey Snowflake" I heard Stormfly call. "I'm guessing that's me" I said. "Remember, yesterday you volunteered to help Meatlug, Hookfang, and I" she said.

"I just had to be a freakin do-gooder" I mumbled. "Actually, I don't really feel in the mood" I said. She looked shocked. "Toothless, what did you do to her?" Stormfly asked. "Why are you blaming me? She's been acting like this all day" Toothless said. "I didn't know there was a certain way I had to act" I said. "How about I ask later" Stormfly said. I smirked. Time to see if my mate can keep up. ~~ For the rest of the day, I almost caused trouble on Berk. Homes and shields were almost destroyed. Dragons were going to be in need of healing. I almost got kicked off of Berk. I was going to be feared by some males. Toothless, had kept me out of the disasters I was going to commit. I don't like to be Snowflake. She's seems so different from me. I surprise everybody, with just the way I smile (or smirk). I guess she doesn't act at all like me. But she is lucky to have Nightsky. I saw Toothless lay down tiredly on his bed. I have to admit, he can keep up. I waa going to lay near him, but I stopped. Wouldn't that be like cheating on Flame? They are the same Dragon though... I laid across from him. As I came to lat down, I bumped into something. It flew out the window. "Ow my eye!" a Viking yelled. Toothless frowned at me. "I didn't mean to do that" I said. "Or the other things you were about to do" he said. I smiled. "I'm going to miss you Nightsky" I said. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Snowflake is lucky to have you" I replied. Then I went to sleep.

* * *

Ask Toothless:

Toothless, if you don't know it Shadow, Snowflake, and Nightstar - behind your back with other dragons- Qille

I don't know what the blocked word was, but whatever that was supposed to say, it's not true. Terrors have been spreading lies and rumors. You can't stop them, only ingore- Toothless

Toothless, what if you heard hiccup riding another dragon and completely ignoring you what would you do?- Hiccup

Hiccup rides different Dragons all the time. Do I mind? No. We are like brothers, so I'm sure he wouldn't abandon me. If he ignores me, it sure wouldn't be the first time. If he was, well, I would sit and watch, and wait for my Que.- Toothless

Hey there Toothless, what if (I'm just saying) you swichted places with Fireworm (and there books in the viking world, Fireworm is Hookfang but a female) and also what if you faced a spartan army (read a greek history book sparta's infantry is badass like they deafeat a viking with only 30 maybe 20 dead spartans) what would you do?- andrew. fuss. 7

I understood some of the question. Me switching places with a female Hookfang. Terrible. First of all, it's Hookfang! Second of all, being a female would be awkward and disturbing for me. If I did switch places, I'd faint, then panick, then faint again, then try to find a way to my Night Fury place. If I faced a Spartan Army, I would fight to the death! I could use some action! I'd love to have a Death battle, but I don't want people from Berk to suffer, so I'll hold that off- Toothless

Nightsnow, your daddy lied to you, a fool is something horrible you and it means you're an idiot and you're stupid, can you believe that? Flare, Nightsnow inconcluded in answering- Qille

Yeah, I eventually figured it out. Doesn't mean I stopped using that word- Nightsnow

I know what a fool is, you don't think my daddy uses that word? Well he does, and he uses it a lot. Dunder-head here is just a little slow. *cough cough* Nightsnow

What'd you say?!- Nightsnow

Dear toothless, how old are you?- LiveLaughLive102

In 'human' years, I'm 19. In Dragon years, I'm 70- Toothless

* * *

**Wow. Okay, I'm done. Hurray! Now, I'm off to be lazy. :3**


	20. Chapter 20 Switching Bodies Part 2

**Here's part two. It's finally summer break! Can't wait to keep on with this story!**

**Chapter 20: Switching bodies; Part 2**

* * *

Snowflake POV

"Nightsky, do you ever have any crazy ideas?" I asked. We decided to talk before we would go to sleep. "Crazy? Oh, I have plenty" Nightsky said. "Like what?" I asked. "Flying to the moon" he said. "The moon?" I asked. "Yeah. Go where no Dragon has ever gone. How about you, give me your craziest idea" he said. "Uh... Switching places with someone else for a day?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes. "What ever, I'm going to sleep" he said. "Goodnight" I said. "Goodnight" he winked. I came close to him and slept.

Morning~

The light stung on my scales. I'm not the biggest fan of sun-bathing. My eyes snapped open, and I realized how close I was to Toothless. He had his forearm over me, which brung me even closer to him, and his wing was wrapped around my body. I was snuggled very close to his scales. I tried to get out, but once I moved, Toothless brung me back. I looked at him. He smirked as his eyes opened. "Where are you going?" he asked. I shrugged. "The sun was on my scales" I said. "What happened to your voice?" Toothless asked. "What's wrong with my voice?" I asked. "Your voice almost sounds innocent. And your eyes, they look like a lighter green" he said. "I'm not sure what you're talking about" I replied. His paw slid off me. That's when I looked down and saw black scales. I screamed. Not my usual high pitched scream, but a real one the was more of a mixed shriek/ yell. I jumped back. "What happened?" Toothless asked. "Nightsky! What happened to me?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly and he even turned around. "Are you talking to me? It's almost as if you called me Nightsky" he said. "I did call you Nightsky" I said. He laughed. "I like that name. But I prefer my real name, Flame" he said.

"Since when was your name Flame?" I asked. "Since I was born" he said. "Why are you called Flame? I thought your name was Nightsky" I said. "My name is Flame because I have a temper, my name was never Nightsky" he said. I took a deep breathe. Nightsky never had a temper. "What color are my scales?" I asked. "Black" he replied. "Black?!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. Why does this seem new to you? ALL Night Fury's have black scales!" he said. "Night Fury!?" I asked. "Yes. Would you like me to repeat it, or say it louder?!" he asked. It seemed kind of harsh to me. I frowned and turned my back on him. "Nightstar? Why'd you turn your back from me?" he asked. "I don't like being yelled at" I said. "I know. You say that a lot except you usually yell back at me" he said. "Why would I yell back? That's just uncivilized" I said. "Nightstar? Why are you acting strange?" Toothless asked. "I'm not acting strange and did you just call me Nightstar?" I asked. "Did you get into another fight and hit your head? Your name is Nightstar. You're my mate. Remember? We're supposed to repopulate the Night Fury species" he said winking. I blushed. "Look at that, now this is something that doesn't happen that often. You're blushing" he teased.

Let me recap. His name is Flame. "Toothless?" I asked. He looked up. Okay, that means he's also Toothless. Not Nightsky, but Toothless. I'm a Night Fury and his mate. My name is Nightstar. "Hello?" Toothless asked. "Yes, what is it?" I asked. "What's with the sudden formality? Relax Nightstar. You seem tense by the the way your standing" he said. I was standing up straight. Why am I Nightstar? Would did I say to have become her? Wait. Yesterday, I said about the crazy idea of switching places with someone. "I'm so stupid!" I yelled. "Only sometimes" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" he asked. I will wait on fate to change me back into a Snow Fury. I guess I'll have to act like a Night Fury based on the things Nightsky has taught me. "Are you done with all these questions?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm just really hungry" I lied. "Lets go to the cove to eat some brain food. I'm sure you can use some" Toothless said. "Excuse me?" I asked. "You're excused" he said smirking. I narrowed my eyes. I rose my midnight black wings to fly. Wow. This is a longer wingspan than a Snow Fury's. As we were flying, Toothless got near me. "Why are you keeping your distance from me? When we went to sleep yesterday you were purring while you were against me" he said. He caught me off guard and I almost tripped out of the sky. I blushed and narrowed my eyes at him.

He chuckled and landed after I did. "Lets see who can catch more fish" Toothless said. "Like a competition?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "You're so slow today" he muttered. I think I was supposed to say something rude back at him, but unfortunately, I'm not the best at combacks. "I'm not really in the mood for a competition" I said. His eyes got wide. "What?" I asked. "You don't want a competition? W-what- how? Most of the time you're starting them" he said. Why is this 'Nightstar' so competitive?! "What ever, lets just eat" he said. After I had my fill, I looked into my reflection. I had my light eyes and very black scales. These looked natural, unlike the black paint that had spilled on me. My ears were naturally down and her scales were wider than mine. I'm not the kind of Dragon to judge a book by its cover, but 'Nightstar' looks not so innocent. "Are you done looking at yourself? You almost seem like a Nadder" he said laughing. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want to do now?" I asked. "Lets play fight!" Toothless said. "Play fight? We hurt someone or ourselves like that" I said. "What's up with you today? Your regualar Nightstariness took a big turn" he stated. "I'm not sure. I guess I just don't feel like myself" I said.

"I know how to cheer you up!" Toothless said. "How?" I asked. "Come with me" he said. He quickly left. He was going very fast, but with these wings, I could keep up, more or less. We ended up on the highest cliff on Berk. So high, that clouds are seen where I'm standing. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "We're going to dive in the water" he replied. "WHAT?! Why are we doing this? It's crazy!" I exclaimed. "I think you just answered your own question. We're doing this because it's crazy!" Toothless said. I felt a strong push. I stumbled and started falling. Not long after, Toothless was beside me. He was nose down, so I copied his posture. I felt so rushed. Blood flowing quickly through my veins and my hear racing and almost popping out of my chest. The pressure was very intense. I could bearly keep my eyes open. Maybe it's because I'm not used to this. Seconds later, I felt the refreashing slash of water. I popped up. "Who ever thought of this crazy idea?!" I asked. "You did" he replied. "Why would I do that?!" I asked. "I don't know, you tell me" he said. I swam out of the water and into shore. "What next?" Toothless asked. "We can help Dragons" I suggested. "I guess that didn't fix you at all.

~Many Dragons were shocked at my generousity. One Dragon even bumped into me, and I forgave him. Much to (mostly Toothless') everyone's shock. I could tell Toothless was very annoyed. He was ever convinced I had the 'goodie' sickness. He forced me to get checked out. Flame was very unamused with me. He's a very fun Dragon, but maybe he's too fun for me. I guess Nightstar is a good pair for him. I'd rather keep my Nightsky. Maybe I was too nice to the rest of the Dragons. They got the impression that they don't need to apologize, if they bump into me. After a long helpful day, a laid across from Toothless. "I like that your not much of a problem anymore, but I'd rather you be a problem, so I can join you" he said before shutting his eyes. I smiled and came very close to him. "You're pretty fun, Flame" I said.

Nightstar POV

I woke up being very close to Toothless. I looked at my paws. Black scales. I nudged Toothless awake. I was happy I was back. "What?" Toothless asked. "C'mon! Aren't we going to jump off that cliff?" I asked. "We already did that" he said. "I don't care if we've done that 100 times, I want to jump off that cliff" I said. He completely woke up. "Your back! Your 'goodie' sickness is gone!" he exclaimed.

Snowflake POV

I woke up with the sun on my scales. My white scales! "Nightsky!" I yelled. "What is it Snowflake?" Nightsky asked waking up. "Sorry if I woke you up" I said. "Did you say sorry?" he said. "Yes. That's what you say when you've done something bad" I said. "Finally! No more cleaning up your messes" he said

* * *

**Toothless feels lazy today, so there will not be any 'Ask Toothless' questions today. I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but whatever. My new Summer schedule is on my profile. It shows when I'll update my stories.**


	21. Chapter 21 Randomness and stupidity

**It's official. I'm low on ideas. ANNOUNCEMENT: There will be no more Ask Toothless questions. Blame Toothless. But, did you all hear? I'm totally obsessed with HTTYD stories. I started another one about Toothless. Enjoy. Oh, BTW**

**nightfurylover- Your question was very interesting and it had me thinking. I'm still thinking about it! XD**

***Warning* This is very very random. Try to go along with it. Hopefully you can keep up. **

**Chapter 21: Randomness and stupidity**

**Submitted by: 21SidraCire**

* * *

No POV

Toothless flew down and sat down next to Nightstar. Nightstar looked angryly at him. "Where did you put my purple sheep?" Nightstar asked. "I saw the Terrors with it!" Toothless said. "How? They're busy planking!" Nightstar snapped. "Thor knows where to find the magic fish!" Toothless said. "Oh but you don't?" Nightstar asked. "You said butt. Only humans have those" Toothless said. "They have big one's too!" Nightstar said. "Especially boats. They have a lot of wood" Toothless said. "Don't houses have wood in them?" Nightstar asked. "Does that mean that they're also flamable?" Toothless asked. "The clouds aren't!" the female Night Fury snapped. "Oh, yes. The door is" Toothless replied. "Don't you dare say the milk think again!" Nightstar said. "Milk is unappealing" the male said. "So are you!" Nightstar said. "Stop! The mechanical think will work! Have trust!" Toothless said. "How can I have trust when the thing is flying?" Nightstar asked shaking her head. "You fly! That should be enough trust" Toothless said jumping. Nightstar turned away. Toothless followed her. "I'm know you're sad because of the shield" he said. "It's not fair. The fish just had to eat it!" Nightstar thought, then smiled. "We eat fish. The system is back in place" he said.

Nightstar perked up. "Are you sure that the shoe won't do that?" she asked. "I'm sure" Toothless replied. "Then why the heck is the tree backwards?" Nightstar asked. "Because you frightened it" Toothless said. "And you're telling me that we've never crashed?" she asked. "All I'm saying is that the eel is magical" Toothless replied. Nightstar walked away. Toothless looked up and noticed it was night. "Nightstar?" Toothless called. "I can't hear you, it's too dark" she said. Toothless caught up to her. "Then why don't we spin around?" he asked. "Once or twice?" Nightstar asked. "Elevendy. Just to make sure" Toothless said. "You are full of mistakes, today!" Nightstar said. Toothless came up to her and silenced her. "Shhhh. Don't forget the pinneapple's walking the tight rope" Toothless said. "Rope's can't be tight. Unless it's wood!" Nightstar exclaimed. "Everything we know about rope, is wrong" Toothless said. "Or everything I know about YOU is wrong!" Nightstar accused. "It's the dirt, isn't it?" Toothless asked. "The lake is huge!" Nightstar said. "Only because it's a whole other dimension through it" Toothless said starring into the frowned and looked into his eyes. "That makes sense" she said.

"I'm glad that the brue sky has cleared" Toothless said looking at her. "I think you mean yellow" Nightstar said. "Well, the sky looks brown and blue, so I couldn't really decide on the color" Toothless said laying down. His ear twitched a bit. Then Nightstar started cracking up. She laughed really hard. "I can't believe the purple sheep was with the Terrors" she said. "Life is tricky like that" Toothless said. "When your name is mentioned. Do you think of purple, blue, or red flames?" Nightstar asked. "I think of green flames" Toothless replied. Nightstar laid down across from him. "Only when the chicken are clucking" she said. "You know you're kinda cute when you're not dancing on houses" Toothless said. "I don't dance. I ffflllyyyy over housies" Nightstar said. "Dammit! You left the eels in the snow" Toothless said. "Only because I wanted them to freeze to death" Nightstar said. "I trusted you with them" Toothless said frowning. "Yeah, and I trusted Hookfang with the yak! Then what did he do? He released it back into the sky to fly" Nightstar said. "Stop blaming people for your plants" Toothless said. "I hate blue plants" she replied. "Did something happen?" Toothless asked.

"Yes. Polka dots are two different colors! That's not fair" she said shaking her head. "You mean like brue?" Toothless asked. "Finally!" Nightstar said. "What's the matter? Did they have proof that hammer head chickens exists?" Toothless asked. "You took the words right out of my mouth" Nightstar said. "Just like that time I took that fish out of your mouth" Toothless said. "I remember that. That was pleasantly weird" Nightstar said. "That's what humans call kis-" Toothless was cut off. "The purple chicken returned" Nightstar said. "I thought it was a sheep" Toothless said tilting his head. "Shut up. The rock has the right to be purple" Nightstar said. "Flying is so delicate. It's like clouds going through you" Toothless said. A couple feet away from Nightstar and Toothless, was Hiccup rubbing his forehead. "What's wrong?" Astrid asked. "Today has been an exhausting day" Hiccup said. "Why?" Astrid asked. "Today Toothless and Nightstar has to get their teeth checked up by Gobber. Those two stubborn Dragons refused. We had to chase them. Once they did get checked up, Gobber had to make them swallow something so they wouldn't feel any pain. Then this happened" Hiccup said pointing to the Night Fury duo.

* * *

**Not my finest chapter. So, if you have any free ideas, I'm here to listen. *Nudges and wiggles eyebrows*Oh and guess what? Someone *looks at cousin* dragged me into a crazy stunt that made me dislocate my hand. So sorry that this chapter was short. **


	22. Chapter 22 Three types of drunk

**For real people, my brain is really low on ideas. I'd be pretty happy to get some. But ENJOY~**

**Idea submitted by: fernfury**

**Chapter 22: 3 types of drunk**

* * *

No POV

There are three types of drunk, or so Toothless has heard. The first one is the talking stupid crazy drunk. That's where all you do is talk stupidly, do random things, and hiccup. Though it's different from being high. The second one is the love one. That's where all you do is love. The third one is the violent type. That's where all you do is fight and start fights. Toothless wants to find out which one he'll turn into. Oh yes, tonight he'll find out. No one has ever worried that Toothless would ever drink that, but then again, it's Toothless they're talking about. Toothless walked around the village trying to find the item he was looking for. There! For once, the Great Hall was empty. Toothless was going to wait until night, but then again, he'd never get a chance like this again. 'It's now or never' Toothless thought. He quickly crept in. No one insight. Toothless smirked. Oh how he's waited this moment. He awed at the large barrels. He stuck his head in. One gulp, two gulp, three gulp. Then he took his head out. That was enough to make him tipsy, but the bitter drink, started to taste much better.

Toothless wanted the full experience, and he certainly wasn't going to back up now. With a deep breathe, in went his head. He couldn't get enough of it. That is, until the bitter drink was gone. His senses played with him and Toothless couldn't seem to stand up straight. Left, right, left, and even more left. He drifted so much, that he crashed into some tables. Vikings started to take notice. The Vikings popped their head into the Hall just to take a peak. They saw nobody there, so they left. When the Vikings did, Toothless emerged from under the tables. Not even Thor knows how he did it, but the drunk Night Fury left the Hall. Toothless walked with a goofy smile on his face. He also ran into many people. "Watch where ya goin' Toothless" a fellow viking said. Toothless only nodded in response. He found himself, nodding many times. No Viking took notice of him, other than him crashing into almost the whole village. That was when the drunk Night Fury crashed into Snowflake. Toothless' eyes widened and his pupils seemed to turn in hearts.

"Snowflake! Where have you been? I've missed you!" Toothless exclaimed. He pounced on her and nuzzled her. Snowflake was confused at this random affection. "Are you okay?" Snowflake asked. "The question is, are you okay? I've missed you!" Toothless said purring while rubbing his head with Snowflake. She seemed to blush. "Really, what has gotten into you?" Snowflake asked. Toothless began to lick her snout. She smelled his breathe. "I've smelled that before. What have you been drinking?" Snowflake asked. "Uh, water?" Toothless replied. Before Snowflake could reply, Toothless dived into the water and he quickly can out with a couple of fish. He laid them out in front of her. "For you" he replied. "What's this for?" Snowflake asked. Toothless only winked. He left flying into the forest. Snowflake ate the fish. Soon Toothless came back with beautiful stones. He seemed to puff his chest when she saw them. "These are beautiful" she said. He circled her with a smirk on his face. While circling, he stumbled on every step. "I'll be back, S-sssnowF-ffflake" Toothless said back up and almost falling in the ocean. Stormfly arrived next to Snowflake.

"What's happening?" Stormfly asked. "Something's wrong with Toothless" Snowflake said. "Care to tell why?" Stormfly asked. "He brung me fish that he's caught, he bought me a beautiful stone, he puffed out his chest, and he inspected me" Snowflake replied. Stormfly laughed. "You don't think he's courting you?" she asked. Snowflake froze. "Courting means he- uh, you know..." Snowflake said. Stormfly laughed fir a while. "I don't know why, I thought you two were already mates" she said. "We are. I don't know why he would want that though. It's a bit sudden" Snowflake said. "The next thing you do, is the 'flight'" Stormfly said. "Please call Gobber" Snowflake said with wide eyes. The Nadder nodded and flew away. Toothless came back. "I love youuuu" Toothless said closing his eyes. "You're the best. Please Snowflake, don't cause me any pain" the drunk Night Fury asked. "What do you mean?" Snowflake asked. "Pleassssssssse promise me you'll never leave me! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Toothless said making a sad face. "No, shh shh. I'm not, it's okay" Snowflake said.

"It's just that, I don't know what I'd do, I would be a reck. Snowflake, you're my love! I'd die if anything would happen to you!" he said. Snowflake really started to worry. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he pulled her near him. "Don't you dare! Can't you see that I'm expressing my undying love for you?! Do I mean anything to you?!" Toothless asked. "Okay.." Snowflake said. "I love you so much!" Toothless said. "Why don't we-" she got cut off. "So, now that we're on the topic, why don't we take a special flight" Toothless said winking. Snowflake gulped. Lucky Gobber was here. "Okay, now what is it you want me to look at?" Gobber asked. He took a look at Toothless. "Someone smells like mead" Gobber said smelling the air. Stormfky nudged him towards Toothless. Gobber realized that Toothless wasn't walking right, and he seemed to be chuckling a lot. "This is all the signs of a drunk. Can someone give me a hand with this? We have a drunk dragon loose! I'm going to need some help!" Gobber said. As they took Toothless away, he yelled out. "I'll never forgive you Snowflake! Never, you hear me?! Snowflake! I love you!" Toothless yelled out. Snowflake could only shake her head.

Next Day

Toothless woke up with a massive head ache. "Have a good sleep. You were pretty drunk yesterday" Stormfly said. "C'mon, I wasn't THAT drunk" Toothless said wincing as he tried to get up. "You tried to court your own mate, and almost, 'you know' and you announced how much you love her, many many times" Stormfly said. "At least I know what type of drunk I am" Toothless muttered.

* * *

**Last Ask Toothless**

Toothless, what would you do if Flare and Nightsnow hooked up? (Flame, Nightsky, Nightstar, Snowflake, Flare and Nightsnow may answer)- nightfurylover

I guess it is possible, I mean that other Night Fury is a complete different version of me, so I guess they're Flare and Nightsnow aren't really related. But, no, I would not allow it, and I'd never let Nightsnow see her- Nightsky

Who are you calling 'other Night Fury?'. I have a name! But, I would never let Flare out of my sight. Ever. I'd even have Terrors watching where she goes- Flame.

I guess I'd support him?- Snowflake

I'd faint- Nightstar

Eww, why would I do that? I don't like females- Nightsnow

First of all, eww and he's to much of a moron- Flare

* * *

**And done! Oh Toothless, you've been bad! Hope you enjoyed and had some laughs, I'll see ya. **


	23. Chapter 23 A Jealous Nightstar

**I'm tired and it's late, but I shall write! Enjoy (this not so great chapter). **

**Chapter 23: A Jealous Nightstar**

* * *

Toothless POV

"Anything interesting dreams?" Nightstar asked. "Not really. You?" I asked. "Yes. But it's too long. Do you think that dreaming is another world?" Nightstar asked. "No. It's all in your head" I replied. "You have no open mind, you know that?" Nightstar asked. "Only because you've reminded me a couple hundred times" I replied. "And don't you forget it" she said. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want to do on this fine day?" Nightstar asked. "You're bored, aren't you?" I asked. "Only a lot" she said. "Who knows, maybe something interesting might come our way" I said. Then I heard a thump of a Dragon landing. I didn't bother to turn around but that was when my name was called. Both Nightstar and I turned around. "Toothless" Stormfly the Mood Dragon called.

Nightstar's expression turned cold while I went up to greet her. "Stormfly, I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" I asked. "You know, I have to take care of my rider also" Stormfly said. Nightstar arrived next to me. "Mood Dragon" Nightstar said acknowledging her. "Hello Nightmoon" Stormfly said. Nightstar gripped the grass under her claws. "It's Nightstar" she said. "Of course" Stormfly said. Nightstar narrowed her eyes. "What were you doing before I got here?" Stormfly asked. "I was talking to Nightstar" I replied. "Oh Nightstar, you won't mind if I take him off your claws today?" Stormfly asked. "Yeah take him off my claws, because there's something else I want to claw right now" Nightstar said muttering the last part. Then Nightstar left into the skies. I was urging to follow her but I decided to stay with Stormfly for a while.

Nightstar POV

I flew on the opposite side of the village. I really hate when that Mood Dragon comes. I know that she knows that. Flame can be so oblivious sometimes. "Stormfly!" I heard a Dragon call. Don't tell me she came over here?! I turned around and saw a Nadder. I don't mind that Stormfly. "Stormfly! I called. She noticed me and came my way. "Hey, where's Toothless?" Stormfly asked. "Why is it always about him?" I asked. "Sorry. It's just that, he's usually always with you" she said. "Yeah, except when that Mood Dragon comes" I said rolling my eyes at the mention of her. "She's here?" Stormfly asked. "Yes. Why do you think I'm not with Toothless?" I asked. "What's with the bitterness?" she asked. "I'm not bitter. I'm annoyed" I said. "With Stormfly?" she asked. "Yes" I replied. "Why?" she asked. "For spending time with Toothless" I responded. "So you're jealous?" she asked. "I'm annoyed but saying I'm jealous is going a little to far" I said. "Are you annoyed when I hang out with Toothless?" Stormfly asked. "No" I replied. "Then how come you are when the other Stormfly is?" she asked.

"That's different. I trust you, and I don't with her. She always finding some excuse or clever word play to take Toothless with her" I said. "In other words, you're jealous?" Stormfly asked. "Why would I be?" I asked. "Because you think she's trying to steal Toothless from you" Stormfly said. "She can't steal what's already mine" I said offended. "A sign of jealousy, is possessiveness" Stormfly said. I glared at her. I turned my head and saw the Mood Dragon and Toothless walking together. I clutched the ground beneath me. "Jealous" the Nadder Stormfly whispered before going off to another Dragon. Why would I be jealous? I'm a powerful Night Fury, with good friends, and the best mate ever. Yet, I can't just walk away from this. I flew next to Toothless. "I really hope I wasn't interrupting something" I said. Not really. "Flame and I wouldn't mind you joined the conversation, Nightmoon" Stormfly said. "Well I'm glad you know his name, and not mine. Which is not Nightmoon. It's NightSTAR" I said. "Oh right. Must have slipped my mind" she said. Her scales turned into a different color. "No but I wish you would slip and fall on your mind. Then maybe you'd remember my name" I mumbled.

Flame heard me and looked at me questionably. I rolled my eyes. "So Stormfly, can you change into what ever colors you want at any time?" Toothless asked. "If I try hard, most times my scales change because of my moods" she said. "Can you change your color to invisible?" I asked. "I don't think that's a color. Besides, I'm a mood dragon, not a Changewing" she said. I rolled my eyes at the know-it-all. "What a shame" I said. "Oh Flame, remember that time we had a running race?" Stormfly asked. "Oh remember the time you shut up? Oh no, me neither. How about you shut up now, so I can remember it later" I whispered angrily. "I won" Toothless said. "You are a Night Fury after all" she said. "Really now? I thought he was a tree. Good thing you're here to point that out" I growled. "If you wanted to, would you change your species to Night Fury?" Toothless asked. "There are the Pro's and Con's to it" she said. "A con: you'd be one of the slowest Night Fury's" I said quietly.

"Nightmoon, please keep your opinions to yourself" Stormfly said annoyed. Her scales changed color again. "How about you keep your complaints to yourself and if you don't like m-" I got cut off by a blond human. "Stormfly! Lets go!" she called. "Nice seeing you again Toothless. I'll come back again soon" she said giving him a small nuzzle. I bared my teeth a bit. "I'll see you around. Nightmoon" she said. As soon as she left I felt a big pain lift off me. "What was that about?" Toothless asked. "I don't like her" I said. Toothless smirked. "I think you're-" I cut him off. "Answer me this. Who do you belong to?" I asked. "You?" he replied. "And don't you forget it" I said.

* * *

**There you go. It's pretty late, so Goodnight peoples. **


	24. Chapter 24 The Parents Part 3

**I'm sorry for not updating. I could list many excuses, but just ENJOY!**

**Idea submitted by: Everybody who wanted this. **

**Chapter 24: The Parents; Part 3**

* * *

Toothless POV

"I'm going to find you! And when I do, you won't know what hit you!" I yelled. I was in the forest, stalking. I was in a position to pounce and my teeth were barred. I lowly growled. I saw movement. I picked up my pace and ran after it. I put my paw on top of what was making the movement. "Gotcha" I said. Under my paw I heard laughing. "You almost didn't catch me, daddy!" Nightsnow exclaimed climbing on my back. "Pshh.. No one can beat me" I said with amusement. "One day, I'm gonna be able to beat you, daddy!" Nightsnow said. "It's awesome having you as a dad!" Nightsnow said. "Well it's amazing having you as a son" I said. He gave me a big grin. I looked ahead going towards the cove. Snowflake said she would be there. I felt Nightsnow's small claws scrape on my back. I wasn't really bothered by them. He was laughing. I used my tail to grab his. I held him upside down. He laughed as I did. He was bearly a couple weeks old, he barely has grown.

"I'm going to hold on to you, I'm going to fly. Do you want me too?" I asked. He eagerly nodded. I retracted my teeth and held him in my mouth. I quickly started flying towards the cove. I landed and saw Snowflake there with two other Dragons. I put Nightsnow behind me. "Stay behind me" I said. He quietly nodded. I walked towards them. "Nightsky, well isn't this a surprise?" Whitely, Snowflake's mom asked unamused. "Why don't you ever leave me alone?" I asked. "Why do you always come?" Snoll, Snowflakes dad asked. "I always ask myself the same question" I said. "Mother, Father. I have someone else to introduce you too" Snowflake said. "Who would that be?" her dad asked. "Nightsky" Snowflake ushered. I glared at her parents. Then I looked behind and saw Nightsnow looking at me with big confused eyes. "Go on" I said. I smiled at Nightsnow to comfort him. He came into Snowflake's parents sight. They gasped.

Snowflake's dad fainted. I laughed. "Nightsky!" Snowflake said. "What? It was funny" I said. "Y-you t-too, m-mat-" I cut her mom off. "What'd you expect? She is my mate" I scoffed. Whitely turned her attention to Nightsnow. He was confused and he was glancing at all of them. Then Snowflake's dad woke up. He looked at me and bared his teeth. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled. Nightsnow then got in front of Snowflake's dad and tried to growl.

"W-what?" Snoll asked confused. "You leave him alone!" Nightsnow said looking up at him. Snoll cleared his throat. I smirked. "Nightsnow" I called. He turned to me. "Get on my wings" I said. He did as I told him too. "Snowflake! How could you?!" her mom asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Snowflake asked. "Why would you have an off-spring with him?" her dad asked.

"Many things happened that day. Most of them were pleasurable" I said smirking. They growled at me and Nightsnow popped up and growled back at them. Nightsnow's growl wasn't threatning, it was kind of adorable. But it did make Whitely and Snoll shut up.

"Why can't you just accept him, Mother?" Snowflake asked.

"I refuse to accept this vile thing!" her mom said. I opened my mouth and shut it.

"Nightsnow, things are going to get ugly. Do daddy a favor and cover your ears" I said. His small paws pushed his ears down and covered them.

"The only thing vile here, is your face! I don't know where Snowflake got her beauty from, because it sure isn't from either of you" I said. Then her father growled and snarled.

"Don't you even think about attacking me with Nightsnow near me, or I will rip you to shreds" I said.

"Why do we always make less progress each visit?" Snowflake asked. I shrugged and uncovered Nightsnow's ears.

"He's a Night Fury!" they exclaimed.

"And you're slow because you just figured that out" I said.

"If he had better manners, we would accept him" her mom said.

"If I had better manners, I wouldn't be a Night Fury" I replied.

"Watch that mouth of yours!" her dad said.

"Yeah, it opens and closes when I talk" I said rolling my eyes.

"See, this is his problem!" her mom said.

"The problem is not the problem; the problem is your attitude about the problem" I said.

"I'm getting tired of you" they said.

"I've BEEN tired of both of you!" I exclaimed.

"Why don't you like us?" her dad asked.

"Because you don't like me!" I defended.

"Only because your rude" her mom said.

"I'm rude because you don't like me" I said.

"First impressions matter" they said.

"I don't need to know 'first impressions. I naturally didn't like you" I said.

"See what I mean, Snowflake? How did you even meet?" Snoll asked.

"Father, we talked about this" Snowflake said.

"Snowflake, I thought we were going to spend the day together" I whined.

"We are together" she said innocently.

"Yes but they're also there, being irritating" I said.

"Why don't you stop whining?" Snoll asked.

"For the same reason you don't stop complaining" I replied.

"Hmp.." he replied.

"As long as we're together, right?" Snowflake asked. I nodded and nuzzled her. I made sure to purr extra loudly for her parents to hear.

"Can that please wait until you LEAVE?!" her dad asked.

"What so you think, Snowflake?!" I asked.

"I don't want to choose sides. I love all of you" Snowflake said.

"But she loves me more" I said.

"No! Mommy loves me more" Nightsnow said popping up and grinning.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" I asked teasing him. Nightsnow puffed out his chest.

"I do!" he said before jumping on my muzzled.

"I'd like to see you try!" I said playfully. I grabbed him with my teeth retracted and put him down in front of me.

"I could knock you down with my paw" I said. He jumped and started 'attacking'. I merely brushed him away. Then he hit my chest and I pretended to fall down.

"Ha! I got you" Nightsnow said. I smirked and got up. He landed on the ground jumping and licking his lips excitedly.

"Nobody can beat The Great Toothless The Night Fury!" I exclaimed.

"One day, The Great Nightsnow The Snight Fury, will beat you!" he said. I went and nuzzled him and Night Snow started making a high pitched purr.

"Awwww" Snowflake's mother cooed. I saw as all of them stared at me.

"I think I am willing to try to get along, for Nightsnow" Snoll said. Whitely agreed.

"I still don't like you" I said Unamused while Nightsnow climbed on my back.

"After seeing your soft side, nothing you say will make us upset" they said.

"Really...? Oh, in that case. I *loud birds start flying in that moment* with your daughter" I said with a smirk. Their eyes widened and they looked at me with open mouths.

* * *

**That could've been anything. I'm supposed to keep this T-rated. Either way you readers can think whatever you want and you can insert which ever word(s). **


End file.
